


Do you need anything else, Sir?

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Jun, Masaki and Nino are three friends who dream to have their debut as a band. But unfortunately they need money. In order not to miss their chance, Nino is decided to take the risk and work for the richest family of their neighborhood. The only problem is that the family's only son is Nino's high school crush and that the position is the one of a maid. Could that solve their problems or create even more?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Do you need anything else, Sir?  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) **antimiya88** )  
Pairings: Ohmiya (main), Junba (side)  
Genre: AU, Romance, Humor, (slight) Crack  
Rating: PG-13 (higher later on ;) )  
Summary: Jun, Masaki and Nino are three friends who dream to have their debut as a band. But unfortunately they need money. In order not to miss their chance, Nino is decided to take the risk and work for the richest family of their neighborhood. The only problem is that the family's only son is Nino's high school crush and that the position is the one of a maid. Could that solve their problems or create even more?  
Disclaimer: Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu and Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan

*My second attempt for an Ohmiya multichaptered fic minna! ^_^ That happens when you watch Yamada Tarou! ~~But Nino is just too cute in that maid costume... Don't you agree???~~ XD

  


 

  


  
Part 1

  
  
“Why does it have to be me?” Nino whined as he looked at his friends in front of him.  
  
“Because you’re cute!”  
  
Nino stopped sipping his coffee and looked at the one who had spoken with frowned eyebrows. “If I punch you you’ll see how cute I can be Aiba-chan!”  
  
“Baby… did you listen how he spoke to me?”  
  
“I did…” the other one mumbled looking straight at Nino before turning to his boyfriend and pecking his lips. “Don’t frown baby! It doesn’t suit you… Nino will always be Nino… you know him too well to get upset!”  
  
“I didn’t get upset…” Masaki blushed shyly. “I just used it as an excuse to make you kiss me Jun-chan!”  
  
“You little…” Jun was ready to kiss his boyfriend one more time when they heard Nino clearing his throat in a distinctive way.  
  
“Sorry to cut your happy sappy moment but honestly can we go back to my problem?!”  
  
“We can’t go back to your problem because there’s no problem in the first place!”  
  
Nino couldn’t believe his ears. They had dragged him into this and now they were both behaving as if it didn’t concern them. “Really?! There’s no problem? Then why don’t you go in my place?” he hissed.  
  
“Well because you’re cute and you know it…”  
  
“I’m not cute” Nino snapped at Jun. “I’m a good looking guy!”  
  
Jun raised an eyebrow smirking. “In your dream… good looking guy is my baby not you… you are considered as cute especially with all those moles around your face…”  
  
Nino moved his head closer to Jun, narrowing his eyes. “And your baby has moles… doesn’t that make him also _cute?!_ ”  
  
Jun laughed a bit. “Not when his facial proportions are perfect!”  
  
Nino moved even closer. “And why are they perfect?! Are you by any chance the God that created him?!”  
  
“You’re just jealous…”  
  
“Yeah… as if!” Nino replied quickly, showing no intention to lose against Jun.  
  
Masaki was left to watch the two friends fighting like cat and dog with his mouth open like a fish. It was the usual daily and totally unimportant quarrel between them. “Guys… Guys! There are people looking at us!”  
  
“Then make your sweet prince shut up Masako!” Nino said in an irritated tone.  
  
_Masako?! Did he just call me Masako?!_ Masaki had it enough. Nino had just pulled his most sensitive string. He knew he was beautiful, perhaps too beautiful for a man and that had always bothered him… a lot. “If you call me Masako once mo-”  
  
“What?! I’m telling the truth… you’re the one receiving your _sweet prince’s ‘expression of love’_ , right?” Nino repeated his friend’s older words in a clearly mocking way.  
  
“Well that doesn’t mean that I’m Masako. And for your information _I_ have it bigger than my Jun-chan and he never complains when I ask him to be in charge! In fact, he screams my name all sweaty and needy!” Masaki replied in a clearly irritated tone a bit louder than he should have, since they were sitting in a café, causing a deep blush to the waitress that had brought them the paycheck.  
  
Jun buried his face in his palms and Nino almost sank on his seat, regretting having provoked Masaki.  
  
“Jeez Masaki… I was just kidding… God! Did you forget where the hell we are?” he whispered, trying to avoid everyone’s gaze.  
  
Masaki had lowered his head. “I’m sorry but… but it’s not my fault… you know how irritated I get whenever you call me like that…” he sighed as he crossed his hands in front of his chest.  
  
A lot of minutes passed by in an awkward silence.  
  
“Anyway… Let’s forget all of this and focus on our plans!” it was Jun the one who spoke and for the first time that afternoon, his tone was serious.  
  
Nino and Masaki nodded daring to say anything more.  
  
“We will have to be sure you won’t fail Nino. Otherwise we’re doomed”  
  
Nino sighed. “That’s why we should find another way…”  
  
“What other way Nino? In order to have our demo and be on time for the song contest we must have found all that money in exactly a month. Do you know many jobs that offer it simply like that? …Because I don’t!”  
  
Nino sighed again. That was true. He didn’t know.  
  
“That’s why our only chance is the Ohnos! You will work there for only four weeks and we will have enough money to make our dream come true! You saw how much they pay for the extra staff and they pay a lot! You will be able to even purchase that rare game that you want so much! Think about it!”  
  
“Still… it’s very dangerous…”  
  
“It’s for our dream Nino… It’s for ‘Arashi’!” Jun said in an attempt to convince Nino to continue as they had already agreed on.  
  
“Yes! It’s our chance to create a storm around the world!” Masaki exclaimed enthusiastically as he clapped his hands together. “Can you imagine us three, waving our hands to crowds of desperate girls while they’re screaming our names and then interviews and photo shoots and…”  
  
“And then you woke up!” Nino snapped, causing Masaki to pout.  
  
“It’s not bad to dream!” Masaki replied stubbornly.  
  
“I never said it’s a bad thing but don’t you think you should be more realistic? Like this with Ohnos… I… I really don’t know…” Nino lowered his gaze to his lap.  
  
“Are you by any chance afraid?! Or… you can’t help but feel worried about working so close to your high school crush?!” Jun asked him with a big smirk written all over his face.  
  
Nino’s eyes bulged. He had never spoken to any of them about his desperate crush over his senpai. He was two years older than him. He was usually called the ‘weird prince’ back when they were at school; prince because he was handsome and rich and weird because he preferred to pass his time on his own, or locked in the art room for ages.  
  
He hated it when Jun could read him so well.  
  
“Crush?!” it was Masaki’s surprised voice. “Nino used to like Ohno Satoshi?! For real?!”  
  
Jun’s reply was limited to an affirmative nod.  
  
“Hmmm! I could never expect that… I always thought that Nino’s type was more the sexy rather than the weird one!” Masaki said as he sipped a bit from his coffee.  
  
Nino could already feel his cheeks getting redder. “Can we just skip Jun’s useless comments and focus on the fact that tomorrow I’ll have to be there and face them?”  
  
“We have bought everything and you have practiced a lot. This evening we can go to Masaki’s and practice once last time… like a final dress rehearsal! You’ll be fine…”  
  
“Yeah… you say that because if I mess up _I_ ’ll be the one who will have his ass kicked not you!”  
…………………………………………….  


“Are you ready?” Jun’s voice was heard from the living room.  
  
Nino didn’t dare to reply. He was left looking at himself on the large mirror in the bedroom. He was wearing a grey skirt that covered half of his thighs with long brown high heeled boots, along with a short sleeve white shirt on top that pointed out his curves… or better say his fake curves, since his flat chest was now decorated with two quite big parts of silicone.  
  
“How can women wear these things?” He mumbled as he tried to keep his bra at its position. “I’m already tired…”  
  
He sighed and took in his hands the wig; its color was chocolate brown and its style long curvy; ‘J’s choice’ - as he used to say whenever Jun was in charge for their styling as a band. But this time it was different. This time Nino would have to transform into ‘Kazuko’ and even if he was gay, he wasn’t really fond of cross dressing.  
  
After having applied some powder and blush on his face, he was ready. He couldn’t be positive that he did pass for a woman but he could tell that the result, at least, wasn’t repulsive.  
  
“Nino!” Jun’s voice from outside was showing his impatience.  
  
“I’m coming!” Nino replied and hurried to open the door.  
  
He took a deep breath before revealing himself to his friends.  
  
“Nino that’s…” Masaki said while looking at him with sparkling eyes.  
  
“…brilliant!” Jun finished his boyfriend’s line. “But now let’s hurry up… it’s our final rehearsal!”  
  
He cleared his throat as pointed the chair that was placed in front of him. “Please sit here, miss”  
  
Masaki had sat back on the couch, grabbing some popcorn he had by his side, as if he was at the cinema watching a movie.  
  
Nino just did as Jun said. His hands were nicely placed on his lap, the one on top of the other while his legs were pressed against each other carefully.  
  
“May I know your name?”  
  
“Ninomiya Kazun- Ka- Kazuko”  
  
“Nino! Your voice! Be careful! You will be thrown out the first moment you put your feet in!”  
  
“I’m sorry… Let’s start over once again!” he pleaded Jun. “I’m just nervous…”  
  
“But if you’re nervous with us then in the real thing you will be what exactly?!”  
  
“I promise you I’ll nail it!” Nino sat better on his chair and lowered his head as he said with the sweetest voice he could have. “My name is Ninomiya Kazuko and I’m 19 years old”  
  
Nino could see that Jun was satisfied. “And why are you interested in working for the Ohno family?”  
  
“I just moved to Tokyo from Shizuoka and the friend of mine with whom I live, spoke of the Ohnos with the best words and I believe that it will be a great opportunity for me”  
  
“Do you have any experience?” Jun continued the ‘interview’.  
  
“Sir… I’m the oldest daughter in my family and since my parents were both working I was the one usually in charge of the household tasks… I have great confidence in my abilities but I’m also very keen to improve myself. I promise you I’ll do my best to prove to you that you did the right thing to have hired me” Nino said and bowed slightly.  
  
Jun came closer and grabbed Nino by his shoulders. “Nino… in a month we will be able to have our first true chance! You were more than perfect!”  
  
“Of course I was more than perfect! It’s me we’re talking about!” Nino said smirking, as an attempt to hide his embarrassment and his super crazy heartbeat.  
  
Tomorrow was the day they would learn if their plan was going to be a success or not… _Tomorrow…_ Nino thought as he was laughing along with his two friends. _Tomorrow…_  
…………………………………………  


Nino made a step closer. _It’s now or never!_ He raised his hand and rang the bell, having his eyes tightly closed. After several seconds the big door of the Ohno mansion opened, revealing a man around his thirties, dressed in a kind of tuxedo.  
  
“May I ask who this is?”  
  
Nino gulped as he cleared his throat. “I’m… I’m Ninomiya Kazuko, sir. I have applied for the position of the maid…”  


 

 

  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  


 

 

A.N. Minna! ^^ Do you remember when I told you I'm lately in an 'Ohmiya fever'?! Well this is the result! :D  
I have no idea if this is what you were expecting! I somehow prefer light stories with Ohmiya! (unlike my Sakuraiba ones ^^") The plot came to me almost two weeks ago, after having rejected many, and here it is the first part! ^^  
As you can probably foresee there will be a looooot of Ohmiya and keep in mind that Ohno was described here as the 'weird prince'! *whispers* You'll see why later! ;)  
Also! Surprise!!! No Sakuraiba in this one but Junba! I felt somehow badly for Jun since I always leave him like that and well in this one I believe he's better together with my Aibaby... I needed some 'model pair' aura! XD

I really don't know if you like the plot or not... The length of the story depends on you too! (I'm never too confident with my Ohmiya *pouts*)

 

I hope that you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun, Masaki and Nino are three friends who dream to have their debut as a band. But unfortunately they need money. In order not to miss their chance, Nino is decided to take the risk and work for the richest family of their neighborhood. The only problem is that the family's only son is Nino's high school crush and that the position is the one of a maid. Could that solve their problems or create even more?

Title: Do you need anything else, Sir?  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) **antimiya88** )  
Pairings: Ohmiya (main), Junba (side)  
Genre: AU, Romance, Humor, (slight) Crack  
Rating: PG-13 (higher later on ;) )  
Summary: Jun, Masaki and Nino are three friends who dream to have their debut as a band. But unfortunately they need money. In order not to miss their chance, Nino is decided to take the risk and work for the richest family of their neighborhood. The only problem is that the family's only son is Nino's high school crush and that the position is the one of a maid. Could that solve their problems or create even more?  
Disclaimer: Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu and Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan

*My second attempt for an Ohmiya multichaptered fic minna! ^_^ That happens when you watch Yamada Tarou! ~~But Nino is just too cute in that maid costume... Don't you agree???~~ XD

  


 

  


  
Part 1

  
  
“Why does it have to be me?” Nino whined as he looked at his friends in front of him.  
  
“Because you’re cute!”  
  
Nino stopped sipping his coffee and looked at the one who had spoken with frowned eyebrows. “If I punch you you’ll see how cute I can be Aiba-chan!”  
  
“Baby… did you listen how he spoke to me?”  
  
“I did…” the other one mumbled looking straight at Nino before turning to his boyfriend and pecking his lips. “Don’t frown baby! It doesn’t suit you… Nino will always be Nino… you know him too well to get upset!”  
  
“I didn’t get upset…” Masaki blushed shyly. “I just used it as an excuse to make you kiss me Jun-chan!”  
  
“You little…” Jun was ready to kiss his boyfriend one more time when they heard Nino clearing his throat in a distinctive way.  
  
“Sorry to cut your happy sappy moment but honestly can we go back to my problem?!”  
  
“We can’t go back to your problem because there’s no problem in the first place!”  
  
Nino couldn’t believe his ears. They had dragged him into this and now they were both behaving as if it didn’t concern them. “Really?! There’s no problem? Then why don’t you go in my place?” he hissed.  
  
“Well because you’re cute and you know it…”  
  
“I’m not cute” Nino snapped at Jun. “I’m a good looking guy!”  
  
Jun raised an eyebrow smirking. “In your dream… good looking guy is my baby not you… you are considered as cute especially with all those moles around your face…”  
  
Nino moved his head closer to Jun, narrowing his eyes. “And your baby has moles… doesn’t that make him also _cute?!_ ”  
  
Jun laughed a bit. “Not when his facial proportions are perfect!”  
  
Nino moved even closer. “And why are they perfect?! Are you by any chance the God that created him?!”  
  
“You’re just jealous…”  
  
“Yeah… as if!” Nino replied quickly, showing no intention to lose against Jun.  
  
Masaki was left to watch the two friends fighting like cat and dog with his mouth open like a fish. It was the usual daily and totally unimportant quarrel between them. “Guys… Guys! There are people looking at us!”  
  
“Then make your sweet prince shut up Masako!” Nino said in an irritated tone.  
  
_Masako?! Did he just call me Masako?!_ Masaki had it enough. Nino had just pulled his most sensitive string. He knew he was beautiful, perhaps too beautiful for a man and that had always bothered him… a lot. “If you call me Masako once mo-”  
  
“What?! I’m telling the truth… you’re the one receiving your _sweet prince’s ‘expression of love’_ , right?” Nino repeated his friend’s older words in a clearly mocking way.  
  
“Well that doesn’t mean that I’m Masako. And for your information _I_ have it bigger than my Jun-chan and he never complains when I ask him to be in charge! In fact, he screams my name all sweaty and needy!” Masaki replied in a clearly irritated tone a bit louder than he should have, since they were sitting in a café, causing a deep blush to the waitress that had brought them the paycheck.  
  
Jun buried his face in his palms and Nino almost sank on his seat, regretting having provoked Masaki.  
  
“Jeez Masaki… I was just kidding… God! Did you forget where the hell we are?” he whispered, trying to avoid everyone’s gaze.  
  
Masaki had lowered his head. “I’m sorry but… but it’s not my fault… you know how irritated I get whenever you call me like that…” he sighed as he crossed his hands in front of his chest.  
  
A lot of minutes passed by in an awkward silence.  
  
“Anyway… Let’s forget all of this and focus on our plans!” it was Jun the one who spoke and for the first time that afternoon, his tone was serious.  
  
Nino and Masaki nodded daring to say anything more.  
  
“We will have to be sure you won’t fail Nino. Otherwise we’re doomed”  
  
Nino sighed. “That’s why we should find another way…”  
  
“What other way Nino? In order to have our demo and be on time for the song contest we must have found all that money in exactly a month. Do you know many jobs that offer it simply like that? …Because I don’t!”  
  
Nino sighed again. That was true. He didn’t know.  
  
“That’s why our only chance is the Ohnos! You will work there for only four weeks and we will have enough money to make our dream come true! You saw how much they pay for the extra staff and they pay a lot! You will be able to even purchase that rare game that you want so much! Think about it!”  
  
“Still… it’s very dangerous…”  
  
“It’s for our dream Nino… It’s for ‘Arashi’!” Jun said in an attempt to convince Nino to continue as they had already agreed on.  
  
“Yes! It’s our chance to create a storm around the world!” Masaki exclaimed enthusiastically as he clapped his hands together. “Can you imagine us three, waving our hands to crowds of desperate girls while they’re screaming our names and then interviews and photo shoots and…”  
  
“And then you woke up!” Nino snapped, causing Masaki to pout.  
  
“It’s not bad to dream!” Masaki replied stubbornly.  
  
“I never said it’s a bad thing but don’t you think you should be more realistic? Like this with Ohnos… I… I really don’t know…” Nino lowered his gaze to his lap.  
  
“Are you by any chance afraid?! Or… you can’t help but feel worried about working so close to your high school crush?!” Jun asked him with a big smirk written all over his face.  
  
Nino’s eyes bulged. He had never spoken to any of them about his desperate crush over his senpai. He was two years older than him. He was usually called the ‘weird prince’ back when they were at school; prince because he was handsome and rich and weird because he preferred to pass his time on his own, or locked in the art room for ages.  
  
He hated it when Jun could read him so well.  
  
“Crush?!” it was Masaki’s surprised voice. “Nino used to like Ohno Satoshi?! For real?!”  
  
Jun’s reply was limited to an affirmative nod.  
  
“Hmmm! I could never expect that… I always thought that Nino’s type was more the sexy rather than the weird one!” Masaki said as he sipped a bit from his coffee.  
  
Nino could already feel his cheeks getting redder. “Can we just skip Jun’s useless comments and focus on the fact that tomorrow I’ll have to be there and face them?”  
  
“We have bought everything and you have practiced a lot. This evening we can go to Masaki’s and practice once last time… like a final dress rehearsal! You’ll be fine…”  
  
“Yeah… you say that because if I mess up _I_ ’ll be the one who will have his ass kicked not you!”  
…………………………………………….  


“Are you ready?” Jun’s voice was heard from the living room.  
  
Nino didn’t dare to reply. He was left looking at himself on the large mirror in the bedroom. He was wearing a grey skirt that covered half of his thighs with long brown high heeled boots, along with a short sleeve white shirt on top that pointed out his curves… or better say his fake curves, since his flat chest was now decorated with two quite big parts of silicone.  
  
“How can women wear these things?” He mumbled as he tried to keep his bra at its position. “I’m already tired…”  
  
He sighed and took in his hands the wig; its color was chocolate brown and its style long curvy; ‘J’s choice’ - as he used to say whenever Jun was in charge for their styling as a band. But this time it was different. This time Nino would have to transform into ‘Kazuko’ and even if he was gay, he wasn’t really fond of cross dressing.  
  
After having applied some powder and blush on his face, he was ready. He couldn’t be positive that he did pass for a woman but he could tell that the result, at least, wasn’t repulsive.  
  
“Nino!” Jun’s voice from outside was showing his impatience.  
  
“I’m coming!” Nino replied and hurried to open the door.  
  
He took a deep breath before revealing himself to his friends.  
  
“Nino that’s…” Masaki said while looking at him with sparkling eyes.  
  
“…brilliant!” Jun finished his boyfriend’s line. “But now let’s hurry up… it’s our final rehearsal!”  
  
He cleared his throat as pointed the chair that was placed in front of him. “Please sit here, miss”  
  
Masaki had sat back on the couch, grabbing some popcorn he had by his side, as if he was at the cinema watching a movie.  
  
Nino just did as Jun said. His hands were nicely placed on his lap, the one on top of the other while his legs were pressed against each other carefully.  
  
“May I know your name?”  
  
“Ninomiya Kazun- Ka- Kazuko”  
  
“Nino! Your voice! Be careful! You will be thrown out the first moment you put your feet in!”  
  
“I’m sorry… Let’s start over once again!” he pleaded Jun. “I’m just nervous…”  
  
“But if you’re nervous with us then in the real thing you will be what exactly?!”  
  
“I promise you I’ll nail it!” Nino sat better on his chair and lowered his head as he said with the sweetest voice he could have. “My name is Ninomiya Kazuko and I’m 19 years old”  
  
Nino could see that Jun was satisfied. “And why are you interested in working for the Ohno family?”  
  
“I just moved to Tokyo from Shizuoka and the friend of mine with whom I live, spoke of the Ohnos with the best words and I believe that it will be a great opportunity for me”  
  
“Do you have any experience?” Jun continued the ‘interview’.  
  
“Sir… I’m the oldest daughter in my family and since my parents were both working I was the one usually in charge of the household tasks… I have great confidence in my abilities but I’m also very keen to improve myself. I promise you I’ll do my best to prove to you that you did the right thing to have hired me” Nino said and bowed slightly.  
  
Jun came closer and grabbed Nino by his shoulders. “Nino… in a month we will be able to have our first true chance! You were more than perfect!”  
  
“Of course I was more than perfect! It’s me we’re talking about!” Nino said smirking, as an attempt to hide his embarrassment and his super crazy heartbeat.  
  
Tomorrow was the day they would learn if their plan was going to be a success or not… _Tomorrow…_ Nino thought as he was laughing along with his two friends. _Tomorrow…_  
…………………………………………  


Nino made a step closer. _It’s now or never!_ He raised his hand and rang the bell, having his eyes tightly closed. After several seconds the big door of the Ohno mansion opened, revealing a man around his thirties, dressed in a kind of tuxedo.  
  
“May I ask who this is?”  
  
Nino gulped as he cleared his throat. “I’m… I’m Ninomiya Kazuko, sir. I have applied for the position of the maid…”  


 

 

  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  


 

 

A.N. Minna! ^^ Do you remember when I told you I'm lately in an 'Ohmiya fever'?! Well this is the result! :D  
I have no idea if this is what you were expecting! I somehow prefer light stories with Ohmiya! (unlike my Sakuraiba ones ^^") The plot came to me almost two weeks ago, after having rejected many, and here it is the first part! ^^  
As you can probably foresee there will be a looooot of Ohmiya and keep in mind that Ohno was described here as the 'weird prince'! *whispers* You'll see why later! ;)  
Also! Surprise!!! No Sakuraiba in this one but Junba! I felt somehow badly for Jun since I always leave him like that and well in this one I believe he's better together with my Aibaby... I needed some 'model pair' aura! XD

I really don't know if you like the plot or not... The length of the story depends on you too! (I'm never too confident with my Ohmiya *pouts*)

 

I hope that you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 


	3. Do you need anything else, Sir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun, Masaki and Nino are three friends who dream to have their debut as a band. But unfortunately they need money. In order not to miss their chance, Nino is decided to take the risk and work for the richest family of their neighborhood. The only problem is that the family's only son is Nino's high school crush and that the position is the one of a maid. Could that solve their problems or create even more?

Title: Do you need anything else, Sir?

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya (main), Junba (side)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor, (slight) Crack

Rating: R

Summary: Jun, Masaki and Nino are three friends who dream to have their debut as a band. But unfortunately they need money. In order not to miss their chance, Nino is decided to take the risk and work for the richest family of their neighborhood. The only problem is that the family's only son is Nino's high school crush and that the position is the one of a maid. Could that solve their problems or create even more?

Disclaimer: Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu and Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan  


  


  
[Part 1 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/15445.html#cutid1) /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/16082.html#cutid1)

Part 3

 

Nino saw Satoshi as he went to ring the bell. He still couldn’t believe that he had got the job just like that… and being so close to him was only making things worse. He would say that Satoshi wasn’t looking for a maid but for a... Nino covered his mouth with his hand. _Nooooooooo. He was hitting on me?! But then does that mean that I…?  Nooo just my crazy imagination… besides I’m a male…_ Nino sighed relieved but then it hit him. _But then stupid it’s even worse… What will happen if… if he finds out?!_ He bit his lower lip. _I’m so… so screwed…_

“Miss…” Nino looked at Satoshi who was looking back at him with his hands crossed in front of his chest. “Are you by any means deaf? Follow Sakurai” Nino turned his gaze at his right, seeing the butler standing next to the door. “He will accompany you to your room”

Nino bowed. “As you wish Si- uh” Nino’s eyes bulged. “I mean young master”

Satoshi smiled. “I knew I made a good decision when I hired you… You learn fast” Nino couldn’t help but blush. It was a stupid praise and if it had come from Jun he knew he would have started cursing but with Satoshi… it was another story, from what it seemed.  
***

“Ninomiya-san” it was Sakurai the one who spoke.

Nino said nothing else and followed Sakurai outside. They had come across several doors when he realized something. “Room? What room?”

“Your room, miss… I suppose you need a place to sleep” Sakurai said in his usual calm tone.

“I… WHAT? I will be staying here?” Nino was so surprised that he doubted his voice was too girly.

“Well… I thought you had already figured that out… it was written on the advertisement”

Nino clenched his hands into fists. _J…_ He had to use all of his willpower to control his facial expression. “Oh… it was my friend who had seen it and informed me… perhaps I didn’t understand it completely…”

“It’s ok…” After of what it seemed like ten minutes - _Just how big was this big mansion?_ \- they reached a door. Nino followed Sakurai inside the room which was way bigger than his own bedroom. The walls were light beige with some parts of light yellow. There was also a double bed in the middle, a small TV, a bookcase and a large closet. Nino inspected the whole room and opened one small door that led to his own, private (?!) bathroom.

“Is everything alright?”

Nino turned around grinning. “Of course. It’s perfect!”

“Well… then please let me explain some things” Sakurai headed to the closet and opened it. Nino went closer. Inside there was a big space for his clothes but there were also some maid costumes. _This is too real…_

“This one on the left is the one you can wear daily… the other two are the ‘formal’ ones. The first is when you accompany young master to dinner with his parents and the second is the attire every maid of the house is obliged to wear when there are parties or receptions” Nino could only nod. “As for this small button” Sakurai advanced next to his bed “It is connected to young master’s bedroom. Whenever it rings, it means that the young master requires your presence. I would suggest that you get there as soon as possible. You know, young master is really impatient. I remember two years ago he had required his maid and because she was seven minutes late, she was fired…”

Nino was debating whether he should ask or not. _What do I have to lose?!_ He took a deep breath. “Sa- Sakurai-san… what kind of person is the young master?” his voice was low. He didn’t know him at all. He admitted it… he used to stalk him when he was in high school but then again stalking someone who would be locked in a room for hours wasn’t actually helping you get information.

Sakurai smiled. “I’ve known young master since he was ten. He might seem distant, cold” _You forgot to say arrogant_ Nino thought himself “… but I can assure you he’s warm hearted. He just lacks in communication skills… but that’s perhaps because he usually passes his time alone…” Nino didn’t know why but he thought there was a trace of sadness in Sakurai’s voice.

“Anyway… You should know that this is your personal space and no one but you will enter. So you can feel free to decorate it the way you like it… I would suggest you should pack your things and make sure you’re back by afternoon. Young master would like to explain to you the routine so you can start properly from tomorrow”

“I understand”

“Very well then Ninomiya-san. I would like to officially welcome you…”

Nino smiled. “Thank you… Sakurai-san…”  
…………………………………….

 

Nino was out of his and Jun’s apartment as he heard his friend practicing for their upcoming performance to a small club in two weeks. For some reason, Jun insisted on composing his solo songs. Despite their main style being mostly mainstream pop, Jun wanted to go for more alternative sounds, challenging even electro-pop or everything that could make him stand out. _Diva…_

_“We wanna funk… we need a funk…”_ Nino wanted to burst into laughs as he watched his friend dance all sensually, his free hand moving over his torso, his hips giving powerful thrusts in the air in front of the mirror, while wearing his glasses and holding an empty shampoo bottle in the place of a microphone.

“Isn’t it enough that _I_ know about your sexual desires being uncontrollable? You need to make an official announcement?!” Nino said mockingly as he took the wig off.

Jun stopped and turned to look at his friend and band mate with a stare that could kill.

“What?!” Nino continued on the same tone. “Weren’t you just meowing _‘We wanna fuck… we need a fuck…’_?! Perhaps you should go and see a doctor. I mean… those hormones of yours might cause you problems…”

Jun was breathing slowly as he walked closer to Nino grabbing him by the collar of his dress. “First of all, I never said fu **c** k I said fu **n** k… and secondly, if you don’t stop saying bullshit I swear that cute face of yours will have a bruise as its bonus”

Nino freed himself. “And then let me remind you. First of all” he changed his voice into ‘Kazuko’s’ “men should never hit women” he grabbed Jun by his collar and turned his voice back to normal “and secondly, _good_ friends should remember to say _all_ the details before dragging  people to messed up situations…”

Jun gulped. “I…”

“That’s the reason for choosing me… The fact that the maid would be living in the mansion…”

“I’m sorry but it’s not that there would be a choice… how was I supposed to meet with Masaki?!”

“… and fuck like rabbits?!” Nino added sarcastically. “You owe me…”

Jun looked at him frowning.

“If only I could have the new DS I would be the happiest man on earth…and I would forget that photo of yours with that black guy at that party last year...”

“Blackmail?!” Jun said, his tone admitting his defeat.

“You should have known me better all these years J…” Nino said smirking. “Anyway… I have to pack my stuff. You’ll be having the apartment all for yourself… just” Nino turned to look at his friend “don’t fuck anywhere close to my bedroom _or_ my games. Got it?”  
…………………………………………….

 

Nino was already in his room. He had unpacked and placed carefully his clothes in the closet before lying down on the bed, but he had no time to rest. Sakurai had informed him that he would be presented to the rest service staff.

He opened the closet and took out one of the ‘everyday’ costume. He sighed as he started getting ready. What he hated the most was the tights he was obliged to wear. It was making him feel all itchy and his Nino junior was suffocated in there but he had no other choice. He put on his wig and made two loosened braids, one at each side and then placed the small white, laced ribbon on top.

“You can do it! You’re Ninomiya Kazunari!” he winked at himself through the mirror trying to get as much confidence as possible and headed to the room that Sakurai had interviewed him the previous day.  
***

“Everyone… This is Ninomiya Kazuko. She will be the young master’s personal maid, starting from tomorrow”

Nino bowed and smiled widely, hoping to give a good impression. “Hello. My name is Ninomiya Kazuko. I’m looking forward in working here”

“You should be careful of what you’re looking forward to…” one of the maids muttered, causing a cough from Sakurai.

“You will be eating with the other staff in the kitchen, one hour after the masters. Yamada-san is the oldest and she could explain some things. You should excuse me now”

The young maid that had spoken before went close to Nino once Sakurai had left and placed her hand on top of Nino’s shoulder. “How desperate for a job were you, to have chosen to be young master’s personal maid?”  
…………………………………..

 

Nino was back in his room. He kept replaying what he was told before. Everyone seemed a bit alarmed and wished him luck as if he was in the forefront in a battlefield. _Can it be that Ohno Satoshi was that much of a devil?!_ He closed his eyes and brought his image in his mind. _He was arrogant and full of himself… without a doubt… but he was also handsome and sexy and he had such a beautiful body and…_

He heard the bell ringing. Nino’s eyes bulged. It was _him_.

He stood up immediately, remembering what Sakurai had told him about being there fast. He stormed out of his room, heading to the section of the house where Satoshi’s room was but for some reason he couldn’t find it. _What the hell?! Is this a house or a maze?_ After what it seemed an eternity he found the room.

He knocked on the door. “ _Enter!_ ”

_Shit… he’s angry…_

Nino opened it and entered the room having his head lowered. “Young ma- master I’m sorry… I got lost… I will make sure I won’t be late again…” his voice was almost trembling. He didn’t want to start in a bad way, especially when the ‘weird prince’ seemed weird indeed.

He could see Satoshi’s shadow moving closer to him but he couldn’t find the strength to look up.

“You should thank the fact that you’re that cute... miss Ninomiya” Nino’s eyes went up just to drop his mouth open. Ohno Satoshi was right in front of him in all his glory, wearing only a pair of jeans, his hair wet and a towel around his neck. He felt all the heat concentrate in a specific part of his body, making him feel rather uncomfortable. “It’s your first time so I’ll let it pass but please make sure it won’t be repeated again… Ok?”

Nino thought his heart would crush on his rubs as he felt the other’s hot breath so close to his.

“Y- yes young master” he managed to say.

Satoshi then handed him a paper. “This is your basic daily routine. Make sure you know it perfectly by tomorrow morning” Nino took the paper without throwing it a single glance.

“I’ll expect you to wake me up…” Nino would swear that Satoshi leaned even closer, making him literally feel the other’s breathing on his lips. “It’s so much better to wake up to a sweet voice…” Satoshi locked his gaze on Nino’s “just like yours…”

Nino made a few unstable steps backwards and bowed. “As you wish young master” he closed the door and leaned on it while his gaze went on his lower part where a rather painful erection had formed.

_I guess it will be harder than I thought… much harder…_

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooooo minna part 3 is up!!! ^^  
Nino is officially presented to the rest of the staff aaaand he finds out that he will be living there! Promising huh?! ;)  
As for Jun... I couldn't avoid it... whenever I listen to this song I somehow think I'm listening to Nino's version! LOL  
Anyway... Satoshi continues on his liitle 'game' and Nino has a 'hard' time dealing with it! XDDD  
I promise you that from the next one they will start getting 'closer'!!!  
The 'introduction' parts are officially over!!! ;D

 

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 


	4. Do you need anything else, Sir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun, Masaki and Nino are three friends who dream to have their debut as a band. But unfortunately they need money. In order not to miss their chance, Nino is decided to take the risk and work for the richest family of their neighborhood. The only problem is that the family's only son is Nino's high school crush and that the position is the one of a maid. Could that solve their problems or create even more?

Title: Do you need anything else, Sir?

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya (main), Junba (side)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor, (slight) Crack

Rating: R - NC17(ish)

Summary: Jun, Masaki and Nino are three friends who dream to have their debut as a band. But unfortunately they need money. In order not to miss their chance, Nino is decided to take the risk and work for the richest family of their neighborhood. The only problem is that the family's only son is Nino's high school crush and that the position is the one of a maid. Could that solve their problems or create even more?

Disclaimer: Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu and Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan

  
  


  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/15445.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/16082.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/16230.html#cutid1)  


Part 4

  


“Do you know what will happen to you if I’m not satisfied?”  
  
Nino smirked. He loved bringing Satoshi to his limits. “No… What? Young master…”  
  
“You provoke me…” Satoshi said licking his lips coming closer step by step to Nino. “You’re one naughty girl… you know that?!”  
  
Nino tilted his head at the side while making his best puppy eyes. “I am?! You’re the first one to tell me that young master…”  
  
“I’m the first one?!” Satoshi kept coming closer, having got rid somewhere in the middle of his shirt and pair of jeans. He was wearing only his black briefs where Nino could see a certainly promising erection standing out proudly.  
  
Satoshi made him lie down on his king size bed, his breath dangerously close to his ear, sending him shivers down his spine.  
  
“Oh… I’m sure you know how to toy men around… but this time you found the wrong one…” Nino moaned as he felt a hot tongue nibbling the lower part of his earlobe. “I think you should taste your own poison…”  
  
Satoshi took Nino’s ribbon off. “Let young master show you how it is to be… toyed” his tone low, almost rough and then Nino all that he could do was to gasp as Satoshi attacked the crook of neck, licking and sucking, leaving his wet marks.  
  
He felt two of his boss’ long fingers touching playfully his lips. “Open your little mouth dear…” Nino didn’t need to be asked twice, he obliged immediately, sucking hard at the beautiful without a doubt fingers imagining they were another part of Satoshi’s body.  
  
“Mooore” Satoshi demanded and continued his wet journey lower at the collarbones.  
  
Retrieving his fingers from Nino’s mouth, Satoshi’s hand came to touch the inner part of his thighs, coming inch by inch closer to his neglected so far, yet screaming for attention, hard member.  
  
“Sa- Satoshiiiii” Nino said out loud as he felt his body, reacting to the way too skilled caresses of his boss.  
  
“Sato-” Nino didn’t have the chance to complete his word as he heard a loud and disturbing sound. “What the hell?”  
***  
  
Nino opened his eyes panting. He sat up on the bed and turned the alarm off. _6 am… Thank God I’m not late…_ He was not in Satoshi’s bedroom and definitely his young master was not caressing him in any way.  
  
Nino was covered in sweat and as he made an attempt to move he realized that he was not only sweaty but also sticky.  
  
“Damn it!” he entered his bathroom and took off his covered in cum boxers. “Shit… What the fuck? I’m not a horny teenager anymore… It’s just that I haven’t got laid in the last…” he stopped speaking for a few seconds to count “seven… no eight months…” _eight months?!_ He sighed.  
“Perhaps J was right… If I had found someone, even if he wasn’t what I was really looking for, then I wouldn’t have a wet dream my first night here… but” he let the hot water fall on him. “He was half naked and so hot… and so arrogant…” Nino bit his lip. _And we confirm it one more time… I’m screwed… and not the way I would like…_  
………………………………………  


After thirty minutes he was all dressed up and headed to the kitchen.  
  
“Good morning Kazuko-san!” it was Yoshida Sakura, the young maid who had wished him good luck last night. “Are you ready to face his _majesty?!_ ” she asked amused.  
  
After what Nino had faced earlier, he wasn’t so sure anymore. “I honestly don’t know…” his voice was almost a whisper.  
  
“Don’t worry! Everything will be fine! Last night you were all this confident and today you look down…”  
  
Nino tried to form his best smile as he sipped some of the coffee that was offered to him. “No… It’s just that I don’t feel so good…”  
  
“Are you ill?”  
  
“No! I’m not ill… it’s just… stuff…” was the best way he could describe to her what the hell happened in his bedroom.  
  
“Oh! I know! Wait here!” Sakura stood up, leaving the kitchen fast.  
  
Nino frowned. _How could she know?! That was a secret between me, God… and the poor boxers…_  
  
“Here!” She came back giving him a small box. “These tampons are the best! I guarantee! They can last till five hours!” Nino’s eyes bulged. So _that_ was what she had understood…  
  
Nino thanked her and took the box with him back to his room. He took out one of these tampons and looked at it. “Is it supposed to enter your body?!” he asked himself frowning. “I guess women have it difficult…”  
  
The alarm rang once more. It was 06:50. It was time to face his young master for the first time.  He stood up and looked his idol in the mirror for one last time. “You can do it beautiful me!”  
…………………………………………

  
Nino entered the dark room, trying not to wake the young master up who was still in dreamland. He opened the curtains letting the sunlight enter the room revealing a peacefully sleeping young master.  
  
Nino could hear a soft snoring leaving his half opened mouth and could see a few traces of saliva at the edge of his gaping mouth. His hair was messy, completing his admittedly not cool but yet so cute, for Nino, image. The latter was struggling not to sit closely to Satoshi and caress his hair or kiss those two pouty, full lips of his.  
  
 _Why do you have to be so damn attractive? Why?_ Nino was left in his thoughts when he heard a rough voice reaching his ears.  
  
“For how many minutes exactly do you plan on looking at me like this miss? It’s creepy you know!”  
  
Nino’s eye bulged. _Shit… shit shit!_  
  
“You were supposed to wake me up four minutes ago, not having me wake up on my own” Satoshi slowly reached for his robe, putting it on as he got out of bed. “Am I clear?” Nino could only nod.  
  
Satoshi tried to make his hair stay in one place as he headed towards his bathroom. “Is my bath ready or I assume you forgot that as well?”  
  
Nino gasped. He hadn’t done it either. _Crap!_ “Sir… Ah uh… I mean young master… I’ll do it right now… I’m sorry… It won’t take more than five minutes” _What should I do?! What should I do?! Oh! That’s right!_ He went to the small table that there was at the corner of the bedroom. “Here! You can have some juice to wake up while I’m preparing the bath!”  
  
Nino didn’t wait for an answer. Praying the other wouldn’t be too mad at him, he went inside the bathroom and prepared the bath, the way Satoshi wanted it. Water temperature 25, 5°C, three water salts and his favorite ‘sea breath’ aroma. He grabbed a pair of clean towels and placed them in their special corner, a boat inspired small box next to the bathtub.  He looked at the result satisfied. “Perfect!”  
  
He stepped out of the bathroom, avoiding Satoshi’s gaze. “Your bath is now ready young master! I hope you’ll be satisfied with it…”  
  
He gulped as he saw Satoshi passing by him without saying anything. He had been to the bathroom and after a couple of torturing, for Nino, minutes, he came back.  
  
“You did a good job with the bath. You remembered everything correctly. I’m satisfied with it…” Satoshi went closer to Nino, being only a few inches afar. “As for not waking me up…” his voice had become lower, making Nino’s heart beat accelerate super fast “I _know_ I can be distractive but you should learn to control yourself… Have you understood that miss?”  
  
Nino couldn’t believe it. _So arrogant… so full of himself…._  
  
“Yes Young master… I’m sorry…”  
  
“I don’t say it’s bad… It’s natural for people to admire beauty…” Satoshi leaned even closer, looking straight into Nino’s eyes. “I just don’t want it to make you lose your focus on your work…” Nino felt his face burning as those fingers came to caress softly his left cheek.  
  
As if nothing had happened, Satoshi headed to the bathroom, his tone totally different from before. “When I have finished, I want my sheets to have been changed as well as Ryo-chan, Kenta-chan, Kaibutsu-chan and Kei-chan fed!”  
  
Nino tilted his head at one side, rather confused. _Who the hell are they?_  
  
Satoshi narrowed his eyes as he took Nino by his hand, leading him in front of the fish. “Ryo-chan, the big black and white ray, also known as devil fish” he said pointing at the aquarium. “Kenta-chan, the small orange one, also known as the clown fish”  
  
“Oh! Nemo!”  
  
Satoshi looked back at him. “It’s not Nemo; it’s Kenta-chan! And stop interrupting me… that brown cute weird big guy is Kaibutsu-chan”  
  
Nino muffled a laugh. “It certainly suits him!”  
  
“And…” Satoshi continued with obviously angrier tone “… that’s Kei-chan!”  
  
Nino saw more closely but all he could see was the sand on the base. Satoshi smirked. “It’s his trap… he buries himself completely in the sand and when he sees a fish having found food and then he simply steals it! He’s the sneakiest of them all!”  
  
“I’ll be heading to my bath now… I don’t want the water to get cold” Satoshi said as he started unbuttoning his top of his pajamas. “Make sure you won’t make _any_ mistakes miss Ninomiya!”  
  
Nino saw the door closing. _So that’s what Sakura-san meant when she wished me good luck… he’s alluring and so fucking hot but he’s also the weirdest weird I could ever meet… Having given those fish names… Just wow!_  
 …………………………………………

  
A week had passed since Nino had become Ohno Satoshi’s personal maid and he felt that he would pass out. The ‘weird prince’ would always want too specific things. Satoshi required his presence in everything… He would be reading a book, Nino would be the one to turn the pages; he would be painting, Nino would have to make sure the light or the objects in front of the ‘artist’ were at their place; he would eat, Nino would make sure to be right there to fill his cup or make sure that the silver (!) cutlery is at its precise place, having two centimeter distance from each other.  
  
Nino felt more like a puppy rather than a maid. He couldn’t even have a pause during noon and that meant only trouble. ‘Arashi’ had a scheduled live performance next week and he couldn’t find a single moment to practice. _The wanna fuck guy and the disco star will certainly be having rehearsals..._ They might be perverts, always fucking, but they were also 100% dedicated to the band.  
***  
  
“What the hell am I supposed to do with the live performance?” It was 11pm and Nino had just been back to his room. He was too tired and he could already feel his body screaming for rest. He was ready to take his uniform off when he heard the cursed ring. “NOW WHAT?!”  
  
He knocked Satoshi’s door. “ _Enter!_ ”  
  
“Young master?!” he tried to use his sweetest tone.  
  
“I just had a nightmare and I’m afraid of sleeping alone. I would prefer if you slept with me” Satoshi went to the one side of the king side bed as if he had just uttered the most natural thing in the planet.  
  
He looked back at Nino who was left looking at him dumbfounded. “Don’t worry… I won’t touch you in any way. I’m not interested in any kind of carnal activities… too animalistic for my taste” Satoshi said in the same tone. “So?”  
  
Nino was internally screaming.  
  
 _WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!_

 

 

  
TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooooo here's part 4! ^^  
Nino has an obviously 'hard' time and his young master seems to take notice! He's one arrogant young master! ;)  
As for the fish... I did my research first! XD I hope I accomplished what I was looking for! ;P  
We also learn that 'Arashi' has a live performance - what Nino will do???!!! Hmmm... I smell more trouble! *winks*  
And we come to the last part... I have no comment!!! lol But I had told you that from now the true story begins!!! ;)

*I was going to post it tomorrow but it's the Orthodox Easter and I'll be out of town to celebrate it! Yummy lamb and wine and dance is waiting for me *sparkly eyes*  and I didn't want to let you waiting till next Tuesday! ;D

 

Anyway...

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

  


  



	5. Do you need anything else, Sir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun, Masaki and Nino are three friends who dream to have their debut as a band. But unfortunately they need money. In order not to miss their chance, Nino is decided to take the risk and work for the richest family of their neighborhood. The only problem is that the family's only son is Nino's high school crush and that the position is the one of a maid. Could that solve their problems or create even more?

Title: Do you need anything else, Sir?

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya (main), Junba (side)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor, (slight) Crack

Rating: R - NC17(ish)

Summary: Jun, Masaki and Nino are three friends who dream to have their debut as a band. But unfortunately they need money. In order not to miss their chance, Nino is decided to take the risk and work for the richest family of their neighborhood. The only problem is that the family's only son is Nino's high school crush and that the position is the one of a maid. Could that solve their problems or create even more?

Disclaimer: Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu and Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan

 

  


  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/15445.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/16082.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/16230.html#cutid1) /   [Part 4 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/16720.html#cutid1)

  


Part 5

  


 

Nino was left standing there like a stone. _Has Satoshi just asked me to sleep with him?_ Nino bit his lower lip. _That means I have a chance! I can’t believe it! I have a chance! I…_ but then he frowned. _I don’t have a chance because he thinks I’m a girl… Shit! But then how am I supposed to sleep with him? I mean I have these dreams when I’m away from him… how am I supposed to be able to sleep peacefully while sharing the same bed?_ Nino crossed his hands in front of his chest.  
  
 _More importantly how am I supposed to hold back and not throw myself on him when I have to have sex so many months now…? Shit shit shit… having to feel the warmth of his body, his hot breathing, tickling my skin… our bodies might be pressed on each other as we turn around during the night… he might feel cold and seek warmth on me, he might accidentally hug me, his…_ Nino licked his lips _his big cock might touch me… he might like subconsciously the touch and then he might hump on me… yes… he might find his pleasure… oh dear God… it will make it like a live torture… Too dangerous! I can’t! Noooo! No! Absolutely not!_ Nino shook his head. _No I can’t do that! But then… if that’s my only chance?!_  
  
 _Oh! I know! I’ll sleep with him tonight and I’ll take photos of him, lots of photos, wherever I can reach… and then I will have the photos as my precious souvenir… I’ve worked my ass for more than a week… I deserve it!_  
  
Nino was so lost in his inner monologue that he had not realized that Satoshi had come in front of him, waving his hand frantically in front of his eyes.  
  
“Miss Ninomiya! Are you listening to me?” his voice strangely didn’t show anger but concern. “I guess you misunderstood me. I didn’t mean in my bed… I meant on a small futon across the room. But even like that… I wanted to assure you that I won’t see you in any weird way; that’s why I told you of my…” he cleared his throat, turning his gaze on the floor “my view on the matter…”  
  
Nino didn’t want to believe his ears. “You mean that we won’t share a bed?”  
  
Satoshi looked at him a bit bewildered. “I guess you’re still shocked Ninomiya-san… Otherwise I’d say that the fact that we won’t share the bed disappointed you…”  
  
Nino goggled. _Fucking shit… Nino you’re stupid!_ “N- No! I’m not shocked… I’m… I’m relieved” _No I’m not…_  
  
“Oh… but will you accept it?”  
  
Nino shifted his eyes many times. “If… if young master promises he won’t do anything and… if that makes him feel satisfied…” Nino looked at Satoshi straight in the eyes.  
  
It could be his own idea but he would swear he saw Satoshi’s lips forming a small smirk. “Oh… it _would_ make me feel _satisfied_ …” he made a few steps closer, taking Nino’s hands in his “I told you… I’m very afraid and for some reason you make me feel relaxed… you’re the first maid to make me feel that comfortable… I would ask Sakurai but he has a lot of work because of my parents’ arrival…”  
  
“Don’t worry young master…” Nino knew that his cheeks were blushing at the moment but he didn’t care. “I’m here for you…”  
  
Satoshi smiled and out of the blue hugged him tightly. “Thank you, miss Ninomiya!”  
…………………………………………..

  
Nino had put on his longest nightgown, now thanking Jun for insisting on having one, and headed to Satoshi’s bedroom. The worst thing was that he had to keep his wig and boobs on. But that small extra weight was nothing in front of passing a whole night in Satoshi’s bedroom. When he entered, the other was already dressed in his pajamas. Nino lied down on the futon and kept his stare locked on the ceiling above him.  
  
It hadn’t passed more than 30 minutes and he could already hear Satoshi’s steady breath; proof that he was already sleeping. _Just how can you sleep like that?_ Nino had seen it many times. Ohno Satoshi seemed to have a special ability: sleep whenever and wherever… _I guess Shakira’s song fits you perfectly_ he thought laughing at his thought as he turned around and looked at him.  
  
He could hear the endless tick-tack of the clock but it didn’t work as a lullaby for him. He kept on turning around on the futon, impossible to calm down as his object of desire was only a few inches away, asleep and… _vulnerable…_  
  
It was 2 am and Nino had it enough. He sneaked out of his futon and walking on his toes trying to make no sound, he came closer to Satoshi, who was on his back, one leg out of the blanket, his mouth once again half opened, with a few locks of hair falling on his face. _If you knew how adorable you look like that!_  
  
Nino sat on the edge of the bed, carefully not to wake the other up. He took the locks away and caressed softly his hair. It was exactly like he was imagining it; soft like silk. His heart started pounding like crazy as his hand traveled lower towards those full lips… those tempting and so damn kissable lips.  
  
Nino knew that what he was doing at the moment was way too dangerous but he couldn’t hold back. It was stronger than his will… it felt was if he was ruled by the other, making his body react on his own. He lowered and touched the lips he was dying to taste with his. “So soft…” he whispered, smiling sheepishly. “…but then you apply a tone of lip balm everyday! It would be natural soft lips maniac!” he laughed softly, as his hand came to brush them one more time.  
  
He held his breath as he grabbed the blanket and took it off. He could see sleeping Satoshi in his glory. The top of the pajamas was revealing a part of his waist up to the navel and his firmed abs, probably because of the weird sleeping position. He could distinguish some droplets of sweat. He should taste it… before knowing what he was doing his tongue was already touching the hot skin, gaining a soft moan from the other. Bewildered he turned back to his previous position, scared that Satoshi had woken up.  
  
“asjhsak…” was what Satoshi mumbled, obviously still surrendered in dreamland. Nino sighed relieved and was ready to cover him when his gaze met the most promising area of Satoshi’s body. He would always steal small glances whenever he had the chance and was sure the other wouldn’t take notice but it was the first time he could stare freely and most importantly so close.  
  
He debated whether he should do it or not for a couple of minutes. _Screw it… I’m going for it!_ Slowly the hand touched the tip and traced it up to the base. _SHIT! That’s not big… that’s… that’s huge… and so thick… I can’t get to imagine how it will look like when fully erected… If only I could have it in me… feeling moving inside of me… fast and hard… make my whole body tremble…_  
  
Feeling his own already licking precum, he placed a haste kiss on the dressed tip, before covering Satoshi with the blanket and storming into the bathroom. He sat on the toilet lid and took out his painful erection pumping it fast. After a while he heard something weird, like a cat whining… _It can’t be from the bedroom… He’s sleeping… It may be from the garden…_ The cat whined once again this time louder. _Since when do they have a cat? Well who gives a damn!_  
  
He couldn’t care more for the cat… his eyes were closed and his mouth was half open as he tried to find a better rhythm that would make him cum faster. It didn’t take more than a few minutes and he could feel his juices on his hand and on the floor.  
  
“God… that was amazing…”  
  
Still panting hard, he tried to stand up and clear his mess when he felt his heart stop beating.  
  
“ _Miss Ninomiya… can you get out of the bathroom? I need to come in!_ ”  
  
 _EH?! When…? How…? Why has he woken up? Could that mean that he was awake?! But noooo I checked it that he was sleeping… Oh God… What the hell am I supposed to do now?!_  
  
“ _Miss, are you ok?_ ”  
  
Nino bit his lip. “Y- Yes young master I’ll be out in a second!”  
  
Nino looked at his still flushed face on the mirror and his dirty hand. _Shit… it’s obvious…_ He cleaned fast his hand and poured some water on his face in an attempt to hide his red face and opened the door praying the other wouldn’t notice.  
  
“I’m sorry young master…” he said in such a low voice that he doubted Satoshi had heard everything.  
  
Satoshi had almost passed by him, when he stopped and turned his gaze to Nino. “Miss, are you sure you are alright? Do you have, by any chance, fever? You’re a bit sweaty and your face is quite red…”  
  
Nino felt his face literally burning. “N- n- no young master… I… I’m fine… it’s just that the temperature of the room is higher and… and I’m not used to it…”  
  
Satoshi had just stepped into the bathroom ready to close the door behind when he stopped, still having his back on Nino. “I’m sorry for making you sleep here tonight… I guess it might be too hot for you in here miss Ninomiya…”  
  
Nino saw the door closing and he felt his knees betraying him, making him fall on the floor. _Why is he torturing me like that? And why do I like it?_ He lied down and covered himself with his blanket, pretending to be asleep. He didn’t want to interact more with Satoshi that night. _I guess I’m more of a DoM that I thought…_  
………………………………………..  


The morning came too fast for Nino’s taste. He hadn’t really slept last night. At first, it was because of ‘Ohno Satoshi admiration’ and then it was ‘Fear of having hot caught’.  
  
“Miss Ninomiya… Miss Ninomiya…”  
  
“Five more minutes J…” Nino mumbled and put the blanket on top of his face.  
  
“MISS NINOMIYA!”  
  
Nino popped out of the futon and bowed really low. “I’m sorry!”  
  
Satoshi crossed his hands in front of him. “You know… _You_ are supposed to wake _me_ up, not _I_ _you!_ ”  
  
“I’m sorry… It won’t happen again!” Nino tried to keep his voice steady. “I… I really need this job! Please young master! Please!”  
  
Satoshi sighed. “I’ll let it pass since I was the one who asked you to sleep here”  
  
Nino bowed again. “Thank you young master! Thank you!”  
  
“… but there’s something to warn you about”  
  
Nino looked up, slightly confused. “Wh- What?”  
  
“Tonight as you probably know, my parents are coming back from their vacation. I might be easy going” Nino couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the hearing of this? _Really?! Since when?!_ “But they are _not_ and they will demand that we have dinner all together. As Sakurai has already told you, they will demand your presence and they are satisfied with nothing less than p-e-r-f-e-c-t-i-o-n! Oh! I forgot to mention that the one to whom you will be compared, is Sakurai…”  
  
Nino gulped, guessing already that if last night was a bad dream the following one would definitely be a nightmare.  
  
Satoshi came closer, holding Nino by his arms. “Don’t look so troubled Miss… I’ll make sure that you pass with A+. You just need _intense_ practice and you’ll be fine!”  
  
Nino looked at him. “Why do you want to help me?”  
  
“Because you’re cute… and because…” Satoshi smirked as he leaned closer to Nino’s ear and whispered. “I want to keep you around… I like to see you try your best to make me feel _satisfied_ Miss Ninomiya _…_ ”  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. Sooooo minna the next part is up! ^^ yaaaay!  
Ohmiya didn't sleep in the same bed - too early for that right?! If they were... I'm afraid there would be some revelations out the 'hard' way! XDD But Nino can't hold himself... Our brat is too risky! Don't you think?! XD And not only that but he did take care of himself in his young master's bathroom! Also we learn that there was a cat... *smirks*  
Satoshi's parents are coming. It seems that our weird prince is pushing poor Nino to his limits... Could that mean more trouble or that the mouse will become the cat in Ohno's little game?! ;) Just random thoughts! :P  
But from the next part slightly things will change for both of them!!! :D  
I stop it here...

Hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!  


 

  



	6. Do you need anything else, Sir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun, Masaki and Nino are three friends who dream to have their debut as a band. But unfortunately they need money. In order not to miss their chance, Nino is decided to take the risk and work for the richest family of their neighborhood. The only problem is that the family's only son is Nino's high school crush and that the position is the one of a maid. Could that solve their problems or create even more?

Title: Do you need anything else, Sir?

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya (main), Junba (side)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor, (slight) Crack

Rating: R)

Summary: Jun, Masaki and Nino are three friends who dream to have their debut as a band. But unfortunately they need money. In order not to miss their chance, Nino is decided to take the risk and work for the richest family of their neighborhood. The only problem is that the family's only son is Nino's high school crush and that the position is the one of a maid. Could that solve their problems or create even more?

Disclaimer: Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu and Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan  


  
  


  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/15445.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/16082.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/16230.html#cutid1) /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/16720.html#cutid1)   / [ Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17001.html#cutid1)

Part 6

“How many times am I supposed to tell you that this fork is the one for the fruit and it is placed in front of the plate next to the spoon for the dessert. I may start to think that you are doing this on purpose…” Satoshi said in slightly irritated tone, as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Nino lowered his head not able to say a single word. It was true… The whole day he kept on doing rehearsals; unfortunately not for the upcoming performance but for the upcoming Holy Inquisition. He didn’t even allow himself to think what a failure could mean.

“Now please serve the water”

_I don’t think that I’m going to be successful tonight…_

“MISS NINOMIYA! Tell me which part of me exactly resembles that of a glass?!” Satoshi’s loud voice brought him back to reality.

Nino looked bewildered on the table and saw that he had been pouring water not in the glass but on Satoshi’s lap. He blushed as he realized that his gray pair of sweatpants was now soaked in water, making his manhood look like a sculpted masterpiece.

Unintentionally he remembered what had happened the previous night how it felt under his fingers… his lips… Nino subconsciously licked his lips, having his eyes tightly closed.

“Miss Ni-no-mi-ya…” Nino felt Satoshi’s hot breath in his ear.

“Y… y-yes?!” he managed to reply in a low voice; his breath already being slightly uneven.

“Did you enjoy the view of what you just did?” Nino thought he’ll melt as Satoshi kept talking to him the same way.

“Yes…” Nino replied before thinking, still lost in his own fantasy.

“REALLY?!” Satoshi’s loud tone made him open his eyes and see the furious face of his young master.

“I mean… no… I… ah… I didn’t do it on purpose young master…” he mumbled under his breath, his hands playing with the tip of his white apron.

Satoshi sighed. “You know Miss Ninomiya… I think…” Satoshi lowered a bit, placing both his hands in his pockets, so that he could see Nino in the eyes who kept his head down. “I have _spoiled_ you…”

Nino looked at him a bit bewildered. Was it his imagination again or the tone was clearly mischievous? Had he just seen a smirk or not?! He had started doubting his rational thoughts. He could have never guessed how much power Ohno Satoshi would have on him… It felt as if he was casted a spell that had him changed from a brat to a puppy.

“You should thank the fact that I find it so entertaining when you are lost and embarrassed like that otherwise you’d be out of this place as soon as you stepped in…” Nino couldn’t believe his ears. He had made his mistakes yes! He didn’t deny it but he had worked his ass off to be there and fulfill all the crazy tasks Satoshi made him do.

“You mean you keep me only because you like to make fun of me?” Nino asked with courage that he hadn’t showed before.

Satoshi laughed a bit before turning his face serious. “I never said I like to make fun of you… don’t put words into my mouth miss…” his hands came to pull aside the locks on Nino’s forehead. “I just like it when you can’t control yourself over me… and then…” his eyes fell on Nino’s lips “you just feel embarrassed and you bite your lower lip…” his fingers traced Nino’s already flushed cheeks “your cheeks also turn red… like right now” he whispered as he made a step even closer to Nino, his bodies almost touching.

“You have stopped breathing… it’s because I am this close to you, isn’t it?” Satoshi’s voice was low, lower than ever… seductive… He was the predator and Nino was his prey, already caught into his trap. “Your heart is beating so fast that you feel it will break your ribs… your skin is hot… sensitive…” his fingers came to caress softly Nino’s arms, softly feather like, teasingly. “Your whole body is screaming right now, isn’t it? For my attention… for my touch…”

Satoshi looked straight into the other’s eyes, enjoying what he had achieved. Nino was staring at him with his gaze unfocused. “You want me to kiss you…” his thumb came to brush Nino’s lips who seemed totally surrendered, as he was he parted his mouth, wanting to feel the other even more.

Satoshi smirked, seeing Nino’s reaction. “Do you know honestly why I’ll try my best to keep you here?”

Nino shook his head negatively, feeling his whole body numb. Satoshi leaned his head closer to his ear. “Because you’re already mine…”

Satoshi made a few steps behind grinning widely. “Where will I find someone like you again? That’s why focus and make sure you don’t make ANY kind of mistake again dear…” his expression turned serious; almost cold once again. “Got it?!”

All Nino could do was to lower his head; he felt so stupid… _Haven’t I learnt his little games? And they’re becoming bolder and bolder.._. “Of course… young ma- master”

Satoshi went to the bathroom to get changed. After a couple of minutes he was already back to his seat. “Let’s do it again…”

Nino didn’t move from his spot. He just sighed.

“Why do you give up? This is only the beginning…” Satoshi said, his lips curving into a soft smirk.  
………………………………………………..

 

Nino was in his room, already dressed in his ‘formal’ attire. This time he had his hair tied back in a ponytail. His heart was beating fast; not only because of the angst he had for the dinner but also because of the confusing messages Satoshi kept on sending him. This ‘hot and cold’ system was arousing - he couldn’t deny it - but it made him frustrated. He had reached a point where he had to run to the toilet and masturbate at least three times per day. He had tried to put an end with cold showers but even then his desire was uncontrollable.

_What will I do?! It will kill me… And why does he keep on doing it? Is it so funny to torture me like that? Or is it perhaps that he likes me? No… I’m just being stupid…_ He was sitting at the edge of his bed when he heard a small knock on his door.  He made sure he looked fine before opening. It was Sakura. “Ah! Sakura-san!”

“Kazuko-san… Can I come in?”

“Of course”

“I just wanted to wish you good luck tonight! I’m quite new here so I can’t really give you tips for the masters… but they are unique… you should relax!”

Nino smiled as widely as possible. “No… it’s… I’m fine… I think…”

“I’m sure you’ll do it! To tell you the truth I can’t believe you’re working for young master almost two weeks now and you’re alive!” Sakura laughed a bit. “But then again it might be the fact that he has found a girlfriend AT LAST!”

Nino looked at Sakura frowning. “Girlfriend?”

Sakura who was still trying to muffle her laugh, looked at Nino a bit dumbfounded. “Tell me that you didn’t notice?!”

“Notice what?!” Nino tilted his head, trying to catch her. _Was there anything to notice?_

“You were the one who brought his sheets to the washing machine downstairs earlier, right?”

Nino shook his head in a confirming way. “Didn’t you see…” Sakura’s cheeks blushed “that they were…” she coughed “hmm… dirtied?!” Nino’s eyes bulged.

“You mean?!”

Sakura tried not to burst into laughs. “Yes! He must have brought a girl… you know…”

Nino frowned. _The sheets were dirtied?! But he had brought no one. I know that for sure because **I** was the one who spent the night into his room… then…_ _Does that mean that he touched himself while I was in there?! WAIT! You want to tell me that the cat I thought I heard when I was in the bathroom wasn’t a cat but…?_ Nino’s eyes bulged. _Him?! He was masturbating while I was doing the same thing in the bathroom?! Then does that mean that he…?! Oh my God! He must have been awake… He knew exactly what I was doing on him… that’s the reason for his behavior this morning… SHIT!_  
………………………………………………..

 

Nino was standing behind the closed door of the living room, taking a deep breath. He had to clear his mind before opening it. “Masters. I’m sorry to interrupt you. My name is Ninomiya Kazuko and I’m the young master’s personal maid. I would like to inform you that the dinner is now served” he said as sweetly as possible bowing gracefully.

_You won’t make fun of me ever again young master… now that I know that you took care of yourself because of me… no… you’ll see who the real Nino is baby!_ Nino thought secretly smirking.

“Sato dear! You had told me that she was cute but I wouldn’t believe _that_ much!” a high pinched voice reached Nino’s ears, making frown a bit. He was expecting a serious, cold voice; instead he heard an overenthusiastic one. He slowly looked up to meet Satoshi sitting between his parents who were both dressed casually with jeans and t-shirts.

“My dear… I’m Ohno Hanako. Satoshi’s mother” she came closer to Nino and patted his shoulder softly. “Thanks for putting up with my son. I guess it takes a lot of mental strength… _I_ that I’m his mother and he brings to my limits… this child…” she laughed a bit. “Anyway… I guess that’s his charm…”

She turned her head to her husband. “Taisuke! Didn’t you listen? When will you decide to move your feet? I don’t think you need a special invitation… My stomach already complains…” The small man said nothing. He bowed a bit to Nino who was frozen in his spot and followed quickly his wife.

Satoshi passed him by smirking. Nino followed him to the dining room where he realized his presence was not necessary and to complete the image Sakurai was nowhere to be seen. His parents were eating like every other Japanese with chopsticks; no spoon for soup, no spoon for dessert, no fork for dessert. His blood was boiling out of fury. _You were mocking me all day long…_

“Oh! It’s so nice to eat Japanese food after all that Caribbean… Have you ever had any Kazuko-chan?” Satoshi’s mum asked out of the blue. Nino couldn’t believe his ears. “My dear… we are one big family here! Remember this!”  
***

His parents were already withdrawn to their rooms, tired from the long trip. Satoshi who was finishing his tea, called Nino to follow him to his bedroom.

“I need you to make my pillows fluffier” he asked him smiling.

Nino said nothing in return. He just started shaking the pillows.

“You don’t have to be that angry… Didn’t you have fun today?!” Nino looked at Satoshi with narrowed eyes but said nothing. He knew that if he spoke he would regret it afterwards and most importantly he’d lose his job.

He suddenly heard Satoshi’s laugh behind his back. “Now what?!” he turned his gaze to Satoshi. “Young master?”

“Nothing… I just remembered your shocked face in the living room!”

Nino smirked not able to hold himself back. “I didn’t know you were this slow. I mean if we were talking of computers you’d be like Windows 95… without a doubt!”

Satoshi’s laugh was cut. “You dare to speak to me like that?”

“You… you tricked me…” Nino said even angrier.

“You want to tell me you haven’t tricked _anyone_ … miss Ninomiya?” Nino gulped to hide the uneasiness that once again started building up in him. “Good night young master…” he bowed and headed to the door.

“Wait a minute…” Nino turned around and before he had the chance to grasp what was happening, he felt two hot lips locking on his.

His mind was screaming. _Ohno Satoshi is kissing me…_ It was only seconds later that his hands came to grip the other’s arms and his head tilted on the side, trying to find a better angle so that Satoshi could deepen the kiss. He even teased the other’s lips with his tongue to make him understand what he wanted but the other seemed not too cooperative. He could feel him smile in the kiss before breaking it.

_Even now?! Asshole…_

“Don’t get the wrong idea… miss. It was just a way to tame your anger… and from what it seems it worked!” Satoshi said smirking.

Nino decided _not_ to be defeated once again. “You really did that to tame me…or…” he tilted his head to one side, looking at Satoshi with the best puppy eyes he could make “…young master junior needed a better stimulation tonight?” he didn’t expect to hear the other’s reply. He stormed out of the room leaving a stoned Satoshi behind.

_If you think you’re the one to play you’re wrong my dear… because when it comes to games… I am a champion…_

 

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

A.N. Sooooo minna^^ here's part 6!!! How did you find Ohno's parents?! XDDD What about the cat?! XDDD  
I think Ohno just made the wrong move, right?! After all this time... I believe that a little teasing from Nino is needed!!! ;) You'll see what I mean in the next one... *smirks*  
Things will just become more complicated between them!!! Don't forget we have a performance ahead of us! *whispers* and we all know how Nino can shake his booty... ;) ;)

Hmmm.... that's all my rambling for today! :P

 

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!  



	7. Do you need anything else, Sir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun, Masaki and Nino are three friends who dream to have their debut as a band. But unfortunately they need money. In order not to miss their chance, Nino is decided to take the risk and work for the richest family of their neighborhood. The only problem is that the family's only son is Nino's high school crush and that the position is the one of a maid. Could that solve their problems or create even more?

Title: Do you need anything else, Sir?

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya (main), Junba (side)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor, (slight) Crack

Rating: R-ish

Summary: Jun, Masaki and Nino are three friends who dream to have their debut as a band. But unfortunately they need money. In order not to miss their chance, Nino is decided to take the risk and work for the richest family of their neighborhood. The only problem is that the family's only son is Nino's high school crush and that the position is the one of a maid. Could that solve their problems or create even more?

Disclaimer: Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu and Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan

  


  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/15445.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/16082.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/16230.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/16720.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17001.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17502.html#cutid1)

 

  


Part 7

  
The next day it was obvious that Satoshi was not in the best mood. Neither of them had brought up, not even the slightest hint of last night’s events. Both the kiss and Nino’s words seemed to be purposely forgotten but the air around them was electrified.  
Nino though managed to be faster than the other, giving him zero cause for negative remarks. After all, he had passed two whole weeks of such intensive courses. He had decided not to give the other the pleasure to be the receiver of his little games and tantrums; above all, he had a performance ahead.  
  
He had already finished with his morning routine, including change of the sheets and feeding of the fish, when Satoshi got out of the bathroom, wearing his swimming trunks.  
  
 _Shit… he looks sooo hot… his abs… why on Earth should he be that damn sexy?!_ Nino could already feel excitement running down his body as his eyes scanned Satoshi from head to toe. He turned around not desiring to give him more food for mocking him later. _You’re doing this on purpose… You’ll pay… I swear you’ll pay…_ he turned once again throwing him the coldest look he could and passed him by, leaving the extra pillows he was holding till then on the bed.  
  
“I’ll be in the pool” Satoshi announced to him, clearly annoyed because he hadn’t achieved the desired reaction.  
  
 _That’s it young master… You should learn to lose dear…_ Nino bowed and smiled to him. “I’ll bring the towel and the sun cream then young master, in case you want to take advantage of the sun and sunbathe…”  
  
Satoshi raised an eyebrow. “Then bring them fast!”  
  
“Of course young master” Nino bowed and saw Satoshi going out to the garden. “If you think you’ll keep torturing me you’re wrong my dear… Always playing cat and mouse… Taste what it means to be the mouse for once in your life…” he mumbled to himself as he took the towel and the sun cream.  
  
He placed them on the sunbed by the pool and even if he didn’t want it, his gaze fell on Satoshi who was swimming. It was the second time he saw him there and he couldn’t help but stare. His movements were graceful… perfect under the water. Nino sighed lost in his own world once again when he heard the other’s small laughs. He had already stopped right in front of him, resting on his elbows, still being in the water.  
  
“You see anything interesting?” Satoshi asked him, smirking widely.  
  
Nino was ready to reply when he heard Sakurai calling him. “Miss Ninomiya… you have a visitor… it’s urgent”  
  
He turned around and saw Sakurai along with Masaki. _Oh crap… Why is this stupid here?!_ Nino turned his head to Satoshi once more and then back to Masaki smirking. _Oh… I’m so smart!_  
  
“Masaki-chan!!!” he ran and hugged Masaki tightly. “I missed you sooo much!!!” Nino was sure that Satoshi had his eyes fixed on him. “Play along stupid…” he mumbled to Masaki’s ear who seemed too slow to get the point.  
  
“aahhh! Kazuko-chan!” Masaki said smiling after a few seconds. “You look so pretty in your maid’s outfit!”  
  
“It suits me?!” Nino said mischievously, his hands playing with his white apron in the front.  
  
“More than you think…you-” Masaki replied in the same mischievous way.  
  
They heard a loud cough. “Sorry to interrupt your cute chit-chat but could you go somewhere else…?! I wanted to relax not to hear stupid things…” Satoshi said irritated.  
  
Nino looked at his now too red face intensively before turning his gaze to Masaki.  
  
“Come on dear!” he grabbed the other’s hand and started walking fast the opposite way, proud of himself. _And you haven’t seen anything yet my beloved young master…_  
……………………………………………..

“Nino…” Nino heard his friend’s voice trembling. “I… never… I never knew that you loved me this much!”  
  
Nino sighed. He was so sure that Masaki wouldn’t catch the purpose of his previous excessive expression of love that hearing him being at the verge of crying wasn’t any surprise.  
  
“Aibaka! Didn’t you realize that it was just for the _young master_?! As if I would be so eager to see you!” Masaki pouted. “Oh come on… don’t use that hurt puppy eyes of yours. I’m not J!”  
  
“But you think I’m handsome!”  
  
“You’re too girly to be handsome!”  
  
“Then why did you just use me to make Ohno Satoshi jealous?!” Masaki said grinning like an idiot.  
  
“Who told you I wanted to make that idiot jealous?” Nino protested, trying to deny the whole thing. “But tell me… why on earth are you here?”  
  
“Jun has decided on the play list and there are also some details over the stage… He wants us to have some costume change or something like that” Masaki mumbled fast as he stood up to inspect Nino’s bedroom.  
  
Nino raised an eyebrow before sighing. “How many times has he already been to the club?”  
  
Masaki frowned. “M… Many…”  
  
“I didn’t expect anything else… We were performing at the park and he had gone three days before just to see which background was the best, the basketball or the football court?!” Nino replied in a low voice and grabbed the papers.  
  
“Three costumes and special effects?!” Nino asked having a difficulty to believe what he had just read.  
  
Masaki shrugged. “I don’t know… he’s the one who went to speak with the owner of the club”  
  
“But Masaki… Don’t you think it’s weird?! I mean… we get to have a special live when no one wanted us and now we get this kind of highlights?! In the end we’ll end up doing backflips like Johnny’s!”  
  
“You can rest assured about that… My baby cannot do backflips so he won’t make us do them as well!”  
  
Nino rolled his eyes. “Are you stupid?! The matter here is not whether we’ll do back flips or not… Your _baby_ ’s ideas require equipment and that equipment requires money! Where the hell did he find it?”  
  
“Perhaps Johnny saw him and called him himself to enter his agency!” Masaki said before bursting into loud laughs.  
  
Nino sighed. “What about the new song I sent you?”  
  
“He loved it!” Masaki winked smirking. “I guess it’s your _young master’s_ influence right?!”  
  
Nino coughed but refused to answer. Masaki patted his head as he sat next to him. “We have already worked on that… don’t worry! I actually believe that it will be a huge success…” he turned his head away from Nino “to a certain part of the audience at least…”  
  
Nino looked at him bewildered. “What?”  
  
“Nothing…” Masaki replied fast as he looked back at him smiling. “I think what you should care the most is to make sure you practice… I told Sakurai-san that your aunt is very ill and that she wanted to see you… You’ll have a two-day leave! We have to practice together before the stage! Ok?”  
  
“Wow! You thought all that by yourself?” Nino said smirking.  
  
Masaki pouted. “Nino!”  
  
“Ok! Ok! I’m just kidding!”  
***  
  
Masaki was outside the main entrance at the moment. Nino hugged him tightly once again, after having noticed that there was also another pair of eyes watching him.  
  
“Thanks for your visit Masaki-chan! And come back again… ok? I… feel so lonely here…” Nino smiled shyly and kissed Masaki’s cheek.  
  
“Of course Kazuko-chan!” he used his best charming smile. He patted her head and leaned closer to her ear. “He’s already yours” Masaki said and left Nino behind waving goodbye.  
  
“For how long exactly do you intend to stand there, Miss Ninomiya? He has already left! Come into my art room immediately!”  
  
Nino closed the big door and turned around, smiling widely. “As you wish… young master!”  
……………………………………………….  


  
“You’re taking a two-day leave right?” Satoshi asked with narrowed eyes.  
  
Nino lowered his gaze. “But… young master… my aunt is ill…”  
  
“And you were THIS sad that you were flirting so openly with this Aiba…” Satoshi’s tone betrayed his nerves.  
  
“I wasn’t flirting young master…” Nino made a few steps closer to Satoshi and tilted his head, trying to look as innocent as possible. “I was just happy to see my… _very good_ friend after two weeks… I’m just a spontaneous and enthusiastic girl”  
  
“Ah… so… anyway… Go to the attic and bring me a brown leather box, entitled as _OS Paintings_ please. I expect you to be back in less than twenty minutes” Satoshi asked in a harsh tone, trying desperately to cover the blush on his cheeks.  
 _***_  
  
“Where the hell am I supposed to look at?!” Nino tried to make space in the way too full attic. There were too many things, from old furniture to paintings and even clothes. “I want a brown leather box… leather brown… leather brown…”  
  
Nino turned around and saw something that looked like a box. “That must be it!” he opened it and saw two different kind of paintings; there were the ones that looked ‘adult-ish’ and the ones that were clearly childish. The adult-ish ones had as main theme Dragonball. _Perhaps it was to motivate him with something he liked at the time…_ But Nino was more captured by the funny ones. Without even knowing, he was smiling, as his hands were tracing the papers with the funny creations. _It seems like you had to study a lot to be able to draw like that now…_  
  
There were many. From Totoro, which was recognizable only due to the description underneath, to, from what it seemed a tiger. _I bet J would be all critical about it ‘Oh! My eyes hurt!’ Certainly NOT a J’s choice!_ Nino laughed at his thought. But he loved it. It somehow revealed a different Satoshi… not so perfect… young and innocent…  
  
He was ready to pick it up and leave when he caught with the corner of his eye, a painting, leaning on the wall across the room, partially covered by a yellow fabric. Nino frowned. _It somehow looks familiar…_ He was almost there when he heard an angry voice behind him.  
  
“Haven’t you found them yet, Miss Ninomiya?”  
  
Nino froze and turned around to see a furious Satoshi leaning on the frame of the door with his hands crossed in front of his chest. “And don’t misjudge my tone but I think that curiosity is _not_ a virtue for a _cute_ girl like you! Tell me… what were you trying to do there exactly?”  
  
Nino lowered his head and headed to the box with the paintings. “I’m sorry…”  
  
Satoshi tried to muffle a laugh. “Take the box and come to the art room now!”  
  
Nino didn’t need to hear it twice. He grabbed the box and followed Satoshi fast not desiring to provoke him anymore. That hidden painting had caught his attention, not knowing exactly why but he had no more time to think.  
***  
  
Satoshi was already behind his canvas. The brushes were at their place, ready to be used.  
  
“Finally…” he murmured without looking at Nino. “Bring out my paintings and give them to me”  
  
Nino took them out and handed them to Satoshi who burst into laughs. “What are those?!”  
  
Nino frowned. “Your paintings?!”  
  
Satoshi, still trying to control his laugh, put them back in the box and took out the others. “Don’t insult me miss… _These_ are mine… I was _born_ an artist!”  
  
“But then… those are whose?” Nino asked, pointing at the childish ones.  
  
Satoshi smirked. “Ah… those… Sakurai’s!” Satoshi sat at the low stool.  
  
Nino’s eyes bulged. _Sakurai-san’s?!_  
  
“Poor thing… he tried so hard… it was funny! He was supposed to teach me but in the end what happened was the exact opposite…” Satoshi’s expression was dreamy; he was certainly remembering those times. “At least, he managed to portray depth… like this…” Satoshi showed a picture of an animal, that with only crazy imagination someone could identify as horse. “Don’t tell me… it has four legs!” Satoshi laughed.  
  
Nino couldn’t help but laugh along. Satoshi stopped. “Did I give you permission to laugh, Miss Ninomiya?”  
  
Nino gulped, shaking negatively his head. “No… young master…”  
  
“Good… now take that picture and sit over there” Satoshi pointed at the chair in front of him.  
  
Nino didn’t ask anything. He knew that if young master was weird then the artist young master was worse.  
  
“It’s so hot today…” Satoshi muttered in a low voice and took off his t-shirt, revealing his naked torso.  
  
“Now that I have your whole attention…” he said smirking as he took the first brush in his hands. “I think I can start creating…”  
  
 _You play that card then? I so won’t lose this battle…_  
  
“Does young master like my pose like _that_ or should I change?” Nino asked sitting on the chair with his legs slightly open, his skirt revealing half of his slim thighs. “I mean… it _IS_ hot today…”  
……………………………………….  


  
The crowd in the small club was unexpectedly big. _Since when have we become this famous?_ Nino looked behind him, Masaki being on Jun’s lap while pecking his lips over and over again. He could hear Jun mumbling things but he didn’t want to know more of the ‘ritual’ of the perverted couple before every live performance… not that they had many.  
  
He had taken his two day leave and strangely he felt sad…all he could think of, was Satoshi. _Who would have woken him up this morning? Would he have drooled again?_  
  
“You… stop daydreaming about your prince and come over here. We have to discuss the last details”  
  
“Oh… I thought that you still had to play with your baby on your knees!” Nino said in a mocking way.  
  
“You say that because you wished you were on the knees of a particular person and you can’t!” Masaki replied and stack his tongue out.  
  
Jun sighed. _Not again…_ “Guys… Let’s have the performance and then we can argue as much as we like!”  
  
“Whatever Mister Jun wants!” Nino said as he grabbed his guitar.  
  
Jun raised an eyebrow. “Another nickname?”  
  
“What can I say?! You inspire me baby!” Nino winked and focused on tuning the chords.  
***  
  
“Ten minutes!” the responsible of the club informed.  
  
Nino couldn’t help but be nervous. He looked from the chink between the two large curtains to see how the atmosphere outside was. As he was scanning the crowd, his eye caught a way too familiar silhouette sitting right in the middle of the first row.  
  
 _E… EHHHHHH?! Why is he here? WHAT THE HELL, AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?_

 

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…  
  


 

A.N. Soooooo minna part 7 is up!!!^^  
Nino finally decided to play the same game with his young master ne?! You can already see the effect on him... XDDD (and this is just the beginning! *smirks*)  
Aiba guest staring in this one - we have some hints! ;) and we make Ohno super jealous!!! lol  
Can anyone guess which is the new song?! It will be Nino's ~~booty~~ glory! *_*  
In the next one you'll have Nino shining on stage... and yes... OF COURSE Ohno would be there!!! ;) There will be some interesting interaction... I won't say more!!! ^o^  
We're coming to a crucial point though!!! ;D

 

I really hope you liked it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 


	8. Do you need anything else, Sir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun, Masaki and Nino are three friends who dream to have their debut as a band. But unfortunately they need money. In order not to miss their chance, Nino is decided to take the risk and work for the richest family of their neighborhood. The only problem is that the family's only son is Nino's high school crush and that the position is the one of a maid. Could that solve their problems or create even more?

Title: Do you need anything else, Sir?

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya (main), Junba (side)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor, (slight) Crack

Rating: R

Summary: Jun, Masaki and Nino are three friends who dream to have their debut as a band. But unfortunately they need money. In order not to miss their chance, Nino is decided to take the risk and work for the richest family of their neighborhood. The only problem is that the family's only son is Nino's high school crush and that the position is the one of a maid. Could that solve their problems or create even more?

Disclaimer: Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu and Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan

  


  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/15445.html#cutid1)   / [ Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/16082.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/16230.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/16720.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17001.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17502.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 7 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17853.html#cutid1)

  


Part 8

  


“Shit… shit… shit…” Nino kept walking up and down in the backstage. “Shit… shit… SHIT!”  
  
“Can you stop cursing for a moment and tell us why you are this upset?! We have only five minutes before we start” Jun said in an irritating for Nino tone.  
  
Nino stopped walking and stood right in front of his friend. “Let’s say that I have a _big big big_ problem!!!”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“The situation J… is red red red!”  
  
Jun frowned. “Why in English and why three times?”  
  
“To emphasize J! He’s here!!! _Young master_ ” he imitated his ‘Kazuko’ voice “…is HERE! What the hell am I supposed to do? He’ll recognize me and forget our chance!”  
  
Jun and Masaki looked at each other for a couple of seconds without uttering a single word.  
  
“Any ideas?! J? Disco Star?!”  Nino asked furious, crossing his hands in front of his chest.  
  
Masaki shook his head sighing. “It’s danger…”  
  
Nino sighed. “Don’t you mean danger- _ous_?!”  
  
“We don’t have an English lesson here…” Jun snapped. “You must not be seen… we can…” he continued giving no chance for Nino to speak. He then saw some costumes that were left there probably from previous performers. He took a military inspired jacket. “Try this on”  
  
Nino put it on still trying to understand why this jacket could make any difference.  
  
“And?!”  
  
Jun went to him and put the hood up and closed the zipper till the end, smiling proud of himself.  
  
Masaki clapped his hands! “Perfect baby! As always your ideas are perfect!”  
  
Jun was focused on Nino who kept quite. “You can see right?”  
  
Nino wanted to punch him but he had no choice at the moment. He moved to the mirror where he looked at his idol. “I look like a bee wearing camouflage…” There were two black fish net cycles in front of his fully covered face. “How can I present myself like that?!” he whined. “Fans are supposed to see my beautiful face… I’m known for it! Everyone calls me ‘Nino the good looking guy’…”  
  
“Nino!” Jun stepped in front of him. “Firstly, stop whining like a baby. Secondly, anyone but _YOU_ calls you good looking guy and thirdly, it’s only for today… we can call it ‘Nino fashion’ like your trademark!”  
  
Nino opened the zipper. “Then we can call those…” he said pointing at Masaki’s pants “ ‘Aiba pants’! You know like your _baby’s_ trademark!”  
  
“Actually I would love that!” Masaki said in an overenthusiastic tone.  
  
Nino muffled a laugh. “As if _you_ would say no!”  
  
“One minute!” the voice of the responsible was heard again.  
  
“Do you see another solution right now?”  
  
Nino took a deep breath and closed the zipper once again. “For ‘arashi’… but it’s the first and last time!” he mumbled.  
  
“Let’s go!” Jun said and Nino took a deep breath. It was not just the crowd it was also _him…_  
***  
  
The lights were strong and Nino thought he would die in that jacket. After the first three songs they made a pause.  
  
“There’s no fucking way I’ll wear this thing for the rest of the show!”  
  
Masaki was pouting, without saying anything while Jun was playing with his tongue obviously irritated. He hated when everything wasn’t perfect.  
  
Nino then saw something. _Why didn’t I think about it?!_ “J… what about a special cosplay of the ‘Three Musketeers’?!”  
  
“What?” Jun asked him rather perplexed about Nino’s proposal.  
  
“C’mon… you always reject all of our ideas when it comes to the song lists… But today you could make an exception… We could wear these!” Nino said smiling proudly as he lifted up a stylish Venetian style mask that covered only half of the face. Jun said nothing against it. “I was sure you’ll like it!”  
  
Once again they were back on stage. Nino had his hair pulled back with gel. Now he could go around the stage without any kind of boundaries. He could finally play his game. As the songs kept playing, he was focused only on _him._ In this case, _he_ wasn’t his master and he wasn’t his personal maid. _He_ was simply Ohno Satoshi and he was simply Nino.  
  
He smirked. _Since you like to drool so much when you’re sleeping… Let’s try to make you drool when you’re awake as well… I’m sure the sight will be no less than perfect…_  
  
His eyes never let the other away from their gaze and he was sure that Satoshi had his full attention on him as well. _That’s it baby… I’ll get you in the trap…_ Nino continued dancing, sweat all over his temples, his neck. He could see how it affected the other in the crowd and he played with it. His fingers trailed a path from his hair to his neck and then to his collarbones, grabbing his T-shirt to flare its collar and make it more loose. _Expose some skin never hurt anyone.._.  
  
Nino glimpsed at Satoshi whose mouth was now half open. _Drool for me baby… That’s it… drool more…_ His finger traced his lips, pushing one inside; sucking it thirstily. The crowd screamed at that since whoever might have followed ‘arashi’ till then had never seen such a Nino before. But Nino didn’t give a damn about the screams; his attention was on him, who was not screaming but gasping, having his eyes on his mouth. _So you like it… and you were talking bullshit about finding the whole thing animalistic… my little kitty…_  
  
They had changed into black suits. J’s choice _of course_ but this time Nino couldn’t be happier about it. He couldn’t when those pants were showing his firmly round ass like that… _It will be your end tonight Ohno Satoshi! You’ll come to me begging!_  
  
Jun gripped the microphone. “Thank you for having come tonight! Did you have a good time?”  
  
 _YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS_ The crowd went frantic.  
  
“We would like to end this performance with our new song! It was written by Nino and it does have a certain dynamic! I could only say it is _paradox_ -ally the most ‘adult’ song we’ve ever presented… Hope you’ll like it!”  
  
The music… the lyrics… the lights… his presence… everything was more than erotic. Nino had left himself follow the rhythm; flirting with his eyes, playing with his tongue, moving sexily, shaking his hips in the sluttiest possible way… _You like my ass, don’t you?! You’re eager to see how it is to touch it… to feel it… Oh my dear boy… you’re so going to beg for it…_  
  
They had practiced some basic moves to be able to present it as a group but everyone was more or less free to do as he liked during this song. Nino moved on the stage, coming closer to the audience than ever, standing in front of him. It was his solo part.  
  
 _Now SCREAM baby_ …  
Without hesitation he turned around so that the others could see his back shaking and grabbing his butt firmly in such way that he was sure it was right over Satoshi’s head.  
  
 ** _Gouin da ne_** 　 ** _Koshitsuki de hiki yoseru_**  
  
 _You wish it was your hand grabbing it right now, don’t you?!_  
  
He was lost in his own game hearing only by afar the delirious screams of some fans. The song was finally finished and he could see behind his mask that the other was sweating and panting hard… He smirked. _I really hope I made you cum my dear young master… you’ve got me going crazy like a horny teenager… Taste it for once…_  
  
The ultimate king of the night was with no doubt him. Neither Jun’s sexy moves, even his ‘accident’ of singing ‘I wanna fuck’, changed that fact nor Masaki’s powerful, yet a bit desperate thrusts as a Disco Star.  
***  
  
“You were on fire tonight!” Jun said slightly irritated.  
  
“You’re disappointed because the girls were more into me?!” Jun frowned and said nothing. He just grabbed a bottle of water and opened it with such a force that almost half of the water fell on the floor.  
  
Masaki ran to his disappointed boyfriend. “Baby… don’t be sad… No one liked my sexy moves either…”  
  
Jun took Masaki in his arms and pecked his nose. “Don’t pout baby they lack in taste… you’re my star!”  
  
“Not your Disco star?!” Masaki said with a trembling voice.  
  
“Of course you are my Disco Star baby… though…” Jun’s voice went lower, clearly absorbed from his boyfriend. “I prefer to call you like the T-shirt I bought you last week…”  
  
Masaki smirked as his hands traveled to Jun’s buttocks, cupping them firmly. “You mean I’m your Porn Star?!” Jun just nodded and started rocking their hips in unison. “I’m honored baby and as your Porn Star let me assure you that I do want to fuck _with you_ … _always…_ ”  
  
“Get a room you perverts!” Nino said annoyingly, leaving the couple alone because he knew when in the mood those two would do it anywhere; especially when their egos were traumatized.  
***  
  
He entered a small room, located next to the main one, and was ready to take his mask off when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
“Could I…” a small cough “come in?!”  
  
Nino gasped. _Thank God I didn’t take of the mask…_ He could feel his heart ready to explode but tried to show high self-confidence.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
Satoshi was standing there, his focus locked on Nino’s eyes hidden behind the mask.  
  
“I… I wanted to say that I liked your performance…”  
  
 Nino smirked. “Oh… Glad to hear that! Unfortunately the other two members aren’t-”  
  
“I don’t care about the other members...” Satoshi snapped, causing Nino to raise his eyebrow.  
  
He slowly walked towards Satoshi. “So you want to tell me that you care about _me_?” Nino said in low, seductive tone. “I’m fluttered… always happy to meet a fan” his hands came to trace Satoshi’s cheek. It burnt under his touch. “…Especially when he’s _this_ cute!” _Feel what it was to be toyed like that…_  
  
Satoshi turned his head and looked at him straight in the eyes. “Your new song…”  
  
Nino walked around the other, stopping right behind him. “You liked it?!” he asked in a low voice.  
  
“Yes… it was very…” Satoshi’s voice was trembling. There was no trace of the over-confident young master Nino was familiar with.  
  
“Erotic?! Passionate?! Dirty?! Or perhaps… you mean _animalistic_?!” Nino spoke not giving Satoshi the chance to finish his line. This situation was too rare and he was intended to exploit in the fullest.  
  
Satoshi gulped. “All that together… it was… hmmm… interesting…”  
  
Nino smiled and appeared once again in front of Satoshi. “What can I say?! _Someone_ managed to inspire me pretty successfully as it seems…”  
  
Satoshi’s eyes were focused on Nino’s lips. Nino caught it and smirked widely. “Tell me, Sir…”  
  
“Ohno. Ohno Satoshi” the other replied hastily.  
  
“… Ohno-san. Why are you here?”  
  
“To congratulate you…” Satoshi mumbled as his eyes continued stayed focused on the other’s lips.  
  
“If that’s so… you may stop staring at my lips and you should leave. Excuse me…” Nino turned around but he didn’t have the choice to make even a single step further as he was gripped harshly by his wrist and turned around, having as a result to almost fall on Satoshi.  
  
“You drove me crazy tonight…” Satoshi whispered as his tongue traced really slow Nino’s lips before his teeth bit the lower one, taking it into his mouth to suck. “… Nino”  
  
Nino didn’t need to hear anything more. His name was enough. He grabbed Satoshi’s nape and smashed their mouths together, hungrily, desperately. His tongue shoved without hesitancy into the other’s warmness, tasting every possible corner. This kiss had nothing in common with the previous they had exchanged as young master and as maid. This could simply blow his mind away.  
  
As soon as he felt the excitement in his lower half, he broke the kiss, panting. He cupped Satoshi’s cheeks and pecked the latter’s now bruised lips one last time.  
  
“You’re an interesting man Ohno Satoshi but you’ll have to excuse me now…”  
  
Without waiting for an answer, he turned around and left Satoshi alone in the small room. _Why the hell must your kiss be this addictive?! WHY?!_  
…………………………………………  


Nino was dressed in his maid costume once again. The two day leave was now finished and he had to get back to work.  
  
Satoshi’s enigmatic behavior had made him even more confused. The way Satoshi had called him by his name was a bit confusing. He would be so teasing towards his maid and yet so demanding towards Nino even if he hadn’t met him before. _Who are you Ohno Satoshi?!_ Nino sighed and headed to the other’s bedroom, not wanting to get scolded again for being late.  
  
He was ready to knock on the door when he heard Satoshi’s furious voice.  
  
 _“How can you lose it Sakurai?”_  
  
 _“Young master I’m sorry… I might have misplaced it…”_  
  
 _“How on earth can you misplace **such** a video?! I gave it to you because I wanted to be sure it would remain out of my mother’s reach and you lost it? And it wasn’t even mine!!! I had borrowed it!”_  
  
Nino frowned. _Video?! What kind of video?!_ He leaned more to the door. He knew that eavesdropping was wrong but if he could get the video himself then it would certainly give him some bonus.  
  
 _“I’m sure I had left it behind my newspapers!”_  
  
 _“You and your newspapers! They must have found it! And trust me they will figure out whose video that would be! Damn it!”_ Nino heard a glass breaking. Surely, Satoshi had smashed the vase. _“They will laugh at me…”_  
*** 

Nino thought fast. Actually there were a few maids that were laughing like maniacs when he had come back. _That means that they know something…_  
  
He quickly climbed down the stairs and headed to the washing machines. He was sure that they would have hidden it in there. He searched in the basket with the unwashed sheets and found what he was looking for.  
  
 _A DVD… Eh?! ‘Do you like bananas?’_ Nino gasped. He ran to his room and kneeled on the floor as he entered the DVD in the player. As soon as the credits were finished, two naked men appeared on the screen. It didn’t require much time to realize what kind of video this was… _Ohno Satoshi gave Sakurai-san a gay AV video that he had borrowed from someone else…_ But then he frowned. _How did this one get missed from Masaki’s attention?! Especially when it deals with ‘bananas’?!_  
  
Nino was ready to press stop when he heard the door behind him open and then the key turn in the locket. There were steps and then a hot breath tickling his nape.  
  
“I told you before… curiosity isn’t a virtue…” Nino froze when arms came to wrap around his waist and a chin came to rest on his shoulder. “But I guess you like what you see… Tell me…” he leaned closer to Nino’s left ear while pushing him more on his body. “You prefer to be at the receiving end, am I right?!”  
  
Nino gasped. Satoshi laughed and grabbed his chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. “Ninomiya Kazu… _nari_ -san?! Or should I simply call you _Nino_?”  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 

 

 

 

A.N. Soooo minna Part 8 is up!!! Yaaaay! *claps her hands* We had the performance - the song was revealed: Paradox!!! I just can't get over slutty Nino shaking his booty! XDDD (though you who guessed 'Gimmick Game' you're not that far! Trust me! ;) You'll see what I mean later!)  
Nino got in a big big big red red red problem but he managed to get out of it!!! He certainly got Ohno in the trap, right?! lol And Ohmiya had their first 'Ohmiya' kiss! I hope you found it good!  ^^  
In this part I tried to add some crack-like moments (like the VS arashi Nino fashion or the EPIC video from Arashi no Shukundai-kun ;D) and some hot-like moments! I hope you're satisfied with the final result! :P  
I know I've let you with another cliff in the end *runs quickly to hide and waves a white flag* BUT to make it up to you... Can you guess what rating will the next part have???!!! Did you say NC-17?! *grins* YES!!!!!!!  (I think it was about time) XDDD  
Anyway... I stop my rambling here! ^^"  
[](http://littlebadlei.livejournal.com/profile)[ **littlebadlei**](http://littlebadlei.livejournal.com/) I'm waiting! :D

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 


	9. Do you need anything else, Sir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun, Masaki and Nino are three friends who dream to have their debut as a band. But unfortunately they need money. In order not to miss their chance, Nino is decided to take the risk and work for the richest family of their neighborhood. The only problem is that the family's only son is Nino's high school crush and that the position is the one of a maid. Could that solve their problems or create even more?

Title: Do you need anything else, Sir?

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya (main), Junba (side)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor, (slight) Crack

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Jun, Masaki and Nino are three friends who dream to have their debut as a band. But unfortunately they need money. In order not to miss their chance, Nino is decided to take the risk and work for the richest family of their neighborhood. The only problem is that the family's only son is Nino's high school crush and that the position is the one of a maid. Could that solve their problems or create even more?

Disclaimer: Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu and Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan

  


  


  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/15445.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/16082.html#cutid1)   / [ Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/16230.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/16720.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17001.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17502.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17853.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18332.html#cutid1)

 

  


Part 9

  


 

Nino couldn’t help but feel his heart throbbing painfully against his ribs. The other hadn’t only started spreading butterfly kisses on his nape but had also called him by his name… his _real_ name.  
  
“Do you know how did you make me feel when I saw you on that stage?” Satoshi asked in low voice, as his hands traveled on Nino’s torso slowly. “You are one naughty boy _Nino_ … you know that?!”  
  
Nino couldn’t help but moan as he felt the other’s hot tongue touching his nape.  
“I…”  
  
“You were doing that on purpose… didn’t you?” Satoshi said in the same tone as his hands now wrapped around Nino’s waist, making the latter lean on him completely. “I wanted to get up on that stage and fuck you hard in front of everyone…”  
  
Nino involuntarily let a soft moan from his half opened mouth at the hearing of Satoshi’s last words. “But that’s what you wanted me to do in the first place… make me frustrated… desperate… for _you_ … am I right… _Ni-no?_ ” Satoshi took Nino’s earlobe between his teeth and nibbled it softly causing even louder moans leaving the other’s throat. “And now you’re stealing other people’s videos… I think I really have to _punish_ you…”  
  
Nino thought he would explode. He couldn’t believe it. The other was there toying with him like never before and even if he wanted to protest he just couldn’t. His whole body had turned into jelly unable to move on its own. He tried though to stay as focused as possible. How could the other know who he really was? Could it be the kiss? “How did…” he felt a hot tongue trailing the visible vain in the left side of his neck, making him gasp at the sensation, as he tried to continue “did you fin-”  
  
“Find out?” Satoshi whispered, so close to his ear that Nino could feel his hot breath tickling his skin.  
  
“Yes…” was all that Nino could say, feeling already his mind going blank, letting his head fall backwards on Satoshi’s shoulder, revealing even more skin to the other behind him.  
  
“I didn’t…” Satoshi whispered before sucking Nino’s already sensitive skin. “I already knew…” he said, his hot breath sending hundreds of vibes to Nino’s body. “But even if I didn’t know, I would have found out since you were not careful…”  
  
“Eh?” was all Nino could say as he was made to sit on the other’s lap right there on the wooden floor.  
  
“When you pleasure yourself in someone else’s bathroom you should make sure you don’t leave _any_ kind of trace behind _Nino…_ especially when this _other_ happens to be in the exact same room with _you…_ You were lucky I didn’t take you right at the moment you showed your _tenderness_ on a specific part of my body without having the permission to do so…” Satoshi said as his hand came to get rid of the wig.  
  
Nino was biting his lower lip trying desperately to remain silent. He could already feel Satoshi’s hard member rubbing against his lower back and it only made his own even more uncomfortable inside his tights.  
  
“You like it don’t you?” Satoshi groaned in his ear as his hand traveled to his inner thighs, dangerously close to his painfully erected member. “Let me hear you baby… I’ve been dying to listen to your voice… not Kazuko’s… _Kazunari’s_ … I want to hear in what state _I_ bring you… Let yourself free Kazu… Let me hear you baby…” Satoshi said in an almost hoarse voice as he rotated Nino on his lap, making the latter feel him better. “See what you do to me…?”  
  
“You didn’t a- an… swer…” Nino managed to mumble in a shaking voice, his eyes tightly closed as the hand was now almost touching his groin.  
  
Satoshi laughed as the other hand moved from Nino’s waist to his mouth, his thumb brushing his lips. “Are you sure that’s what you want right now?”  
  
Nino denied replying. _What I want right now is you to shove it inside of me…But I can’t tell you that… I have my dignity…_ The hand on his erected member slightly squeezed the tip, making Nino let a groan. “Tell me what really you want me to do Nino…” Satoshi whispered in an even lower voice “and I promise you… _I’ll do it…_ ”  
  
Satoshi put experimentally one of his fingers slightly inside Nino’s mouth, smirking widely when he felt the other open it and take it fully inside sucking it hard like a lollipop.  
  
“You like my fingers, don’t you?” Satoshi said triumphantly as he added another finger. “You like having them inside your mouth, don’t you?”  
  
Nino could only groan as he felt the two fingers moving inside and outside in a steady pace, literally fucking his mouth. He continued sucking them, his tongue moving around their length making slurping sounds fill the room. He could feel precum licking out of his cock as his imagination kept playing games on him, turning the two fingers into something much thicker.  
  
“You see how generous your _young master_ can be? I’m fulfilling all your wishes you were mumbling in your sleep… now suck more!” Satoshi growled in an almost severe tone as he rolled his hips making Nino feel his now full hardness, too close to his small hole which was already anticipating to get filled. “You’re such a slut baby…” he whispered getting his fingers out of Nino’s mouth. “Aren’t you?” he asked as his tongue trailed the line of Nino’s ear. “Tell me… aren’t you?”  
  
Nino knew the other wouldn’t stop the teasing if he didn’t answer. “I… Yes… I am”  
  
Satoshi smirked. “Good… Now tell me, what do you want?” his teeth attached to the hot skin, leaving their mark.  
  
Nino was panting hard. “I… I want… you… please…”  
  
Satoshi immediately stood up, grabbing Nino together with him, making him look straight in the eyes. His hands locked around his waist, making their bodies glue on each other. His thumb came to wipe a small trace of saliva that was left on the edge of his mouth before licking it off. “You can’t imagine how many times I’ve dreamt of this moment… to fuck you while you are completely lost in the pleasure _I_ ’m giving _you_ , while you scream my name…” He leaned and sucked hard on the crook of Nino’s neck. “…over and over again…” the last words were spoken in an almost inaudible whisper.  
  
Nino was flushed, already lost in the other’s ministrations. His eyes were fixed on that hot mouth; on these two full lips he wanted so desperately to taste again. The kiss at the backstage was enough to make him crave for more. Without losing another second he placed his hands on Satoshi’s nape, caressing the other’s soft hair and with no warning he smashed their lips together, driving them into a hungry kiss.  
  
Satoshi was at first taken by surprise but it only took him a few seconds before returning the kiss with the same, if not with even more, intensity. His hands were roaming on Nino’s arms his nails scratching his bare skin as their tongues were having their own heated battle. He quickly reached for the zipper of the other’s dress when he felt Nino breaking the kiss and grabbing his arms forcefully, forbidding him to go further.  
  
“Not here…” Nino managed to say panting hard.  
  
“I can’t wait anymore… I want you…” Satoshi leaned to taste Nino’s lips once more but the other didn’t let him.  
  
“In your room… I want you to fuck me _senselessly_ on your bed… I want it since the first day I entered to wake you up…” he whispered right on Satoshi’s mouth as his hands came to cup and squeeze the latter’s buttocks. “Please…”  
  
Satoshi was biting his lip. The truth is that he preferred to fuck Nino in his bedroom as well. It would be an additional proof of his victory, of the other’s total surrender. He let a desperate groan escape his mouth as he hurriedly took the wig and put it back on Nino’s head. The latter didn’t have the chance even to speak a single word as he was forcefully grabbed by his wrist and led fast out of his room.  
***  
  
Once they reached Satoshi’s bedroom Nino found himself thrown on the king size bed. Satoshi locked the door and was in no time already out of his clothes, including his briefs. Nino thought he would have a heart attack as he saw, for the first time in his life, his object of lust naked in all its glory. He couldn’t help but lick his lips as his eyes went lower, stopping at Satoshi’s erection that was standing right in front of him proudly. _Oh my God… that’s… even more perfect than I could have even imagined it…_  
  
His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when he felt Satoshi’s hands on him, ripping off him his maid dress.  
  
“The… dre-”  
  
“Screw the damn dress I want you and I want you NOW” Satoshi growled. Before Nino could react, he made him sit at the edge of his bed and got on his knees looking straight in between Nino’s slim thighs where an already licking erection was standing up.  
  
“I want to suck you…” were the words that reached Nino’s ears making him almost cum right at that moment.  
  
“You…? Ahhh… ah…” was all Nino could say as he felt the hot tongue that before was exploring his mouth, now touch teasingly the tip, making small circling moves, making his member produce even more precum. His hands buried in Satoshi’s hair, grabbing them a bit forcefully but the other showed any traces of complaint. It felt like heaven and he needed to feel more. His hands forced Satoshi to take him deeper in his mouth. He was almost at his edge and his body was screaming for a release.  
  
Satoshi didn’t seem to have protests as he relaxed his mouth so that he wouldn’t gag and continued his task sucking as hard as possible. Experimentally he bit softly close to the slit and when he heard louder moans escaping Nino’s throat, he started bobbing his head up and down, letting the hard member hit the back of his throat. His hands came to Nino’s balls squeezing them as his tongue made its own travel around the whole length. Nino was already feeling his stomach tighten and after a couple of minutes he released everything deep down Satoshi’s throat who seemed to drink it in an almost desperate way; as if he was thirsty in the desert and had just found his oasis.  
  
Nino then found himself pushed back on his back. Satoshi placed the finger he had used to take the last traces of cum from the edge of his mouth right in front of his mouth. “Lick it off…” he said firmly giving Nino no other option but to do as he was told, their gaze not breaking from each other. “Good boy…” Satoshi bit his lower lip before shoving his tongue in Nino’s mouth making the latter taste himself better.  
  
He broke the kiss and fast spread Nino’s legs wide open. “And now… Ninomiya-san… I will fuck you…” Nino didn’t have the chance to speak as he felt the finger he had previously licked reaching down his hole. The muscles contracted at the intrusion but fast he was relaxed as he felt his spot being hit. _I knew those fingers of his could do miracles… Fuck Satoshi… I want more…_  
  
“Mo… More… I need more…”  
  
“And what do you mean by more _Nino_?” Satoshi said using his most seductive tone.  
  
“I need your big cock inside of me… I want to feel you…” Nino said lustfully, biting his lower lip.  
  
Satoshi groaned and entered Nino fast, in one go. “Like that?” he managed to say as his balls slammed harshly on the other’s buttocks.  
  
“Ye…yes… argnnn…” was all Nino could say as his hands grabbed Satoshi’s back, his fingers clawing on the soft skin, leaving their marks.  
  
It didn’t take long for Satoshi to find his spot, making Nino a complete mess underneath him. He was so close himself and looking at a sweaty and blurred from lust Nino wasn’t really helpful. The rhythm was almost from the very beginning frantic, making the bed creak underneath them, as they kept rocking against each other. After a few deep thrusts Satoshi came hard filling Nino with his cum, while the other came screaming Satoshi’s name between their sweating bodies.  
  
Satoshi was lying right on top of Nino who seemed to refuse to let him go as he drove him into another heated battle between their tongues. Nino smiled in the kiss as he felt Satoshi’s hardness poking his inner thigh again.  
  
“Young master… is _very_ horny…” he whispered mischievously.  
  
“It’s not young master’s fault… his maid is so fucking hot that he wished he could lock her in his room and fuck her 24/7…”  
  
Nino licked his lips as one hand traveled between them and stroked Satoshi’s erection. “Could I… hmmm… ride you… pleaaaaase…” he leaned forward and bit Satoshi’s lips. “… young master….”  
  
“You want to fuck yourself on my dick so badly?” Satoshi’s voice was low but Nino knew he had won this.  
  
“Yes…” Nino whispered as his tongue came to lick the trace of sweat that was coming down Satoshi’s neck. “Please…”  
  
Satoshi said no more words. On the contrary, he turned around and lied down on his back.  “Hurry up!” his voice was strict yet pleading. _That’s how I love to see you Ohno Satoshi… begging…_  
  
Nino climbed on top of him using his tongue to trail a path from his navel up to his jaw. “But you didn’t answer me…” his fingers came to twitch his left nipple a bit harshly as he lowered his head to Satoshi’s ear. “How did you find out about me? Was it the kiss?”  
  
“I knew… I always knew…” Satoshi mumbled trembling when he felt his earlobe taken between Nino’s teeth.  
  
“Always?”  
  
“I…. argnnn… I knew how you were looking at me at… ahhh… school…” Satoshi managed to answer with difficulty as he felt the fingers that rested on his nipple pinching it before a hot tongue came to tease even more.  
  
“You knew?” Nino managed to ask in the same low tone, not wanting to reveal his nervousness and anger. _How the hell was I discovered…?_ “Tell me…” his mouth came to attach on the crook of Satoshi’s neck sucking hard the already sensitive skin. _You’ll have my mark baby…_ “Tell me…” he said calmer, sitting on Satoshi’s torso.  
  
“You were not exactly discreet. As a matter of fact, in my class you were known as ‘The weird prince’s stalker’ rather than your name…” Satoshi said looking straight in Nino’s eyes.  
  
“Then… why did you hire me?” Nino managed to ask trying to keep his voice steady.  
  
“Because I _knew_ I hired you… I couldn’t believe how lucky I was to have someone as cute as you staring at me…” Satoshi said; his tone turning for the first time sweet as his hand came to caress feather like Nino’s flushed cheek. “I always thought that you were cute but I never had the courage to come and speak to you… so… there was this idea…”  
  
“Idea?! What idea?!” Nino mumbled as he took Satoshi’s fingers licking each one of them, making loud slurping sounds, without breaking the eye contact. _What the hell?_  
  
 Nino kept on the teasing as he heard Satoshi speaking with difficulty. _You are in my mercy now… and I’ll make you pay… Who are you to think you can trick me like that? No one makes fun of me my dear young master…no one…_ he thought once Satoshi finished.  
  
“You know the truth now Kazu… please fuck yourself… I can’t hold it any… ahhhhhh… argnn… more…” Satoshi pleaded as Nino gave a lick on the painfully erected member of his.  
  
Nino pecked once more the tip before getting off the bed.  
  
“Where are you going…? Kazuuuu…” Satoshi whined, making Nino’s member, even if he didn’t want to, to come back to life.  
  
“You’ll see… I have a surprise for you…” Nino said mischievously, throwing a wink to panting Satoshi on the bed. _And what kind of surprise?!_  
  
“Hurry up!”  
  
Nino moved to the closet. “These will be perfect…” he mumbled to himself smirking.  
  
He quickly moved back to Satoshi claiming his lips forcefully. Satoshi seemed too lost in the whole action to have understood what had just happened. “Now this is what _I_ call art…” Nino said smirking. “As a _born to be_ artist… young master must like it, right?” Nino asked tilting his head. Satoshi was looking at him a bit bewildered but said nothing as the urge to release was controlling his mind.  
  
“You are quite a DoM… _young master…_ ” Nino said licking his lips as he saw Satoshi not complaining about being tied up on his own bed. “You’re in _my_ mercy now…baby…”  
  
Nino climbed on top of him and started moving his hips in a circular movement causing their members to rub against each other; movement that made Satoshi pull his hips up in an attempt to get more friction.  
  
“Ts ts ts… be a patient boy…” Nino said smirking as he placed himself so that his hole was facing now the tip of Satoshi’s cock but showed no interest of lowering himself. On the contrary, he started humping fast on Satoshi’s thigh, close enough to his member to make him even more frustrated and in the same time far enough to restrain a second release.  
  
Satoshi started to get the idea of what was going on. “Kazu…?!” he mumbled, looking at Nino bewildered.  
  
Nino said nothing; instead, in one fast move, he led his member in the already half open mouth of Satoshi and started fucking it fast. “Don’t lie… you like it… you even  asked… ahhh… be.. shit… argnnn… before…” Nino managed to say in between his heavy breathing as his hips kept moving on their own. It didn’t take long to release his cum for the third time, letting out a loud groan. He looked at the questioning and slightly frightened eyes of Satoshi. “You were perfect baby… Now excuse me…”  
  
He climbed off the bed and headed to the closet picking up a pair of buggy jeans and a black t-shirt.  
  
“Kazu… this is not funny! You can’t seriously think of letting me like that… I.. I haven’t co… come… Ka- Kazu…”  
  
Nino was already dressed in Satoshi’s clothes when he came closer to the bed, grabbing other’s hair, making his head fall slightly backwards. “First of all, I never said you can call me Kazu and secondly, this is your punishment for making fun of me like that all this time! Got it _young master?!_ ”  
...................................................  


Furiously he walked outside the room heading directly to Sakurai’s office. There was no point in pretending ‘Kazuko’ when the butler already knew who he really was.  
  
“Sakurai-san… _Young master_ requires your help in his bedroom… I would suggest you hurry… It’s better for him if he’s _not_ found like that…”  
  
“What did you do to him?” Sakurai asked in a strict tone.  
  
Nino muffled a laugh. “Nothing he didn’t _deserve_ … But…if I were you I would be careful in which tone I would address others… because who knows?! They might get an idea for a special drawing exhibition in the town hall!”  
  
He bowed satisfied looking at the pale face of the butler. “With your permission!” _I’ll deal with you later but now I have another business to take care of…_  
…………………………………………..  


“ _Yes!... More… Baby… That’s it! Aahhh… Ahhh…_ ” Nino could hear Masaki’s moans coming from Jun’s bedroom and sighed. _Aibaka will never learn to keep his voice down..._  
  
He headed to the room not giving a damn about what they were doing inside. The opening door revealed to him a breathless Masaki on his knees and hands and an equally breathless Jun fucking him in a fast pace from behind.  
  
Without thinking twice he went closer to the couple and grabbed Jun forcefully from his hair, dragging him out of the bed. “You have one fucking minute to get dressed and come to the living room to explain to me what the hell Ohno Satoshi meant by ‘ _having made a deal with you two’_ J...”  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  


 

 

A.N. Soooo minna here's Part 9!!! ^^ Hmmm... not a lot of plot in this one, right?! That was almost pure smut and to be honest it's the longest I've ever written! (11 pages on Word! loool) Ohmiya finally had their smexy battle!!! ;D And Junba was caught in the same mood! XDDD I hope it left you satisfied because honestly I'm never happy with the result... ><" *sighs*   
Anyway... As you all probably got, Satoshi knew from the very beginning! There were some hints about who was behind of the maid thing! But you will learn more in the next one I promise!!! :D  
I stop rambling here...

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 


	10. Do you need anything else, Sir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun, Masaki and Nino are three friends who dream to have their debut as a band. But unfortunately they need money. In order not to miss their chance, Nino is decided to take the risk and work for the richest family of their neighborhood. The only problem is that the family's only son is Nino's high school crush and that the position is the one of a maid. Could that solve their problems or create even more?

Title: Do you need anything else, Sir?

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya (main), Junba (side)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor, (slight) Crack

Rating: R

Summary: Jun, Masaki and Nino are three friends who dream to have their debut as a band. But unfortunately they need money. In order not to miss their chance, Nino is decided to take the risk and work for the richest family of their neighborhood. The only problem is that the family's only son is Nino's high school crush and that the position is the one of a maid. Could that solve their problems or create even more?

Disclaimer: Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu and Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan

  
  


  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/15445.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/16082.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/16230.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/16720.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17001.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17502.html#cutid1)   / [ Part 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17853.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18332.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 9](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18524.html#cutid1)

 

  


Part 10

  


Nino was walking up and down, his nerves on the edge. He was angry; angry with his friends, angry with Satoshi and angry with himself. He knew he might have overreacted when he heard those things, leaving Satoshi tied up like this on his bed but he couldn’t hold back.  
  
“Arrrrrggggg! SHIT! SHIT!” he fell on the sofa, bringing his legs close to his chest as his head fell backwards. _I got so angry that I didn’t even think to finger him… or at least suck him… I’m such an idiot… When will I ever find the chance again…? Having him like that completely at my mercy…_ His eyebrows frowned deeply as these thoughts rose in his head. _Shit… and he was so damn good… and so eager… and so passionate… His movements were so accurate like a pro… he made me cum three times…_  
  
He rolled around and turned his gaze out of the window. _Ok… that might have been because I haven’t been laid for so many months but still even his small whining when I was already angry made Nino junior get up… it’s as if it has casted a spell on it so that it reacts whenever he utters a word… It’s as if ‘magical banana’ obtained a completely new meaning!_ Nino burst into laughs before closing his eyes. _And his mouth… damn his hot mouth… his tongue… the way it flipped around me…_ Nino shivered remembering the feeling. “What the hell am I supposed to do?!”  
  
“About what?” Jun and Masaki had come to the living room.  
  
“You dare to speak when not only did you finish your fucking fuck thing but you also came two and a half minutes later when I clearly told you to be outside in ONE damn minute!” Nino said narrowing his eyes. He could see Masaki’s hand going to clutch Jun’s shirt around the waist reluctantly. “You really think you can gag your _Porn star?_ I mean since he’s the one who definitely can’t keep his voice down!!! I’m not that stupid to pass those muffled moans for coughs… J! And I thought you were a perfectionist! How did you miss this?”  
  
“So you want to say that you’d prefer us to come around here as we were?” Jun snapped, avoiding arguing about having caught in the middle of having sex with his boyfriend.  
  
Nino frowned a bit. “You may be right… Now that I’m thinking about it I would have Aiba humping wherever he could reach, right?” he fast shook his head. “No thank you!”  
  
Masaki crossed his hands in front of his chest. “I would not!” he said stubbornly.  
  
“Oh yes you _would_! You are the biggest sex maniac I’ve ever known _and_ Jun’s little puppy!!!” Nino said mockingly as he tried to mimic Masaki’s ‘puppy eyes’.  
  
“HEY! I don’t look like that!!!” Masaki snapped as he got on his feet.  
  
Jun grabbed his boyfriend’s wrist making him sit down back on his chair. “Shhh… baby. You know how he is and well… we have to talk… ok?” Masaki turned his head back to his boyfriend, his lower lip trembling.  
  
“But…”  
  
“Did you see me argue about having stormed into our room and drag me like this, despite the fact that I was well… you know?!”  
  
Nino burst in loud laughs. “It’s not that I saw anything interesting J! Believe me…”  
  
“Take it back!” Jun said furiously. He could take it all from an angry Nino but no one could make implies about his little fellow.  
  
“Baby…” Masaki tried to calm him down. “What did you just tell me?”    
  
Jun ticked his tongue annoyed but said nothing more.  
  
“As much as I enjoyed our admittedly interesting discussion about dicks I would prefer to speak for another kind of dicks. You know the ones that behind their friend’s back do things. I propose this one: ‘Conspiracy with Ohno Satoshi’. It does sound better, doesn’t it?!” Nino crossed his legs and leaned back on the sofa, looking as calmly as possible at his two friends in front of him. “I’m waiting…”  
  
“We… I…” Jun started mumbling, not being exactly aware how he should start.  
  
“It all started almost four months ago…” Masaki talked, his voice sounding a bit uncertain but definitely steadier than Jun’s. His gaze was locked on a random point at the wooden floor away from Nino’s.  
  
“It was Jun that pointed out that whenever we were playing our songs at the park or at the small clubs we used to there was a particular woman that was looking at you as if she wanted to memorize all of your details… At first, I didn’t pay attention but then Jun said that he thinks she was taking pictures of you… like all the time. At first, we took it as a funny thing since we knew that the poor girl had absolutely no chance with you since you’re dedicated to another part of the population. But then, he said that he had seen her following us in other places as well. It was as if she was worshiping you… but it gradually turned out creepy and weird. Around two months ago, he got worried and showed her to me… She reminded me of someone... as I paid closer attention to her, I realized that she looked a lot like your stalking obsession back at high school and… I…” Masaki bit his lip. “I got sure when I saw this ‘woman’ peeing while standing up in her two legs… I mean… I had never seen such a big… ah…” Masaki bit his lip turning his gaze at Jun who was looking at him with his eyebrow already raised.  
  
Nino didn’t want to lose the chance. “See J?! Even your _Porn star_ admits it!”  
  
“I… I mean for a woman… I… ANYWAY” Masaki said louder than he intended to, causing to get the attention of both his boyfriend and friend. “I realized that it wasn’t someone who looked like your stalking obsession but your stalking obsession in flesh and bones! At first I couldn’t believe it! I mean how can the one who you used to stalk, come and stalk you...” Masaki muffled a laugh.  
  
“He was always there? But why wouldn’t I take notice of him?!” Nino asked in such a low voice that made it sound more like a question to himself.  
  
“Because he was dressed like a woman?! Just saying…” Jun said under his breath. “You know… my dear Ninomiya Kazunari… you may play the ‘good looking guy’ profile, being all flirty with your _fans_ but you never look at _them_ … they’re simply the crowd. The only details you’d remember after a performance at a club would be the color of every single male waiter’s underwear…”  
  
Nino felt his cheeks getting red. “Don’t try to push your fetishes on others… I have a thing for dicks… Big ones… but I guess everyone adjusts where they can…”  
  
“Nino!” Jun tried to speak up but Nino was ignoring him.  
  
“Whatever… Aibaka… Continue before I punch your beloved _baby_ please…” he said trying to hide his embarrassment.  
  
“So I asked him if he was in cross dressing…”  
  
Nino’s eyes bulged. “I’m sorry. You have Ohno Satoshi following me everywhere. You have the chance to talk to him and out of ALL the questions you could have made, you asked him if he was in cross dressing?!” he hissed shaking his head.  
  
Masaki turned his head for help to his boyfriend who was looking at him disapprovingly. “Baby… I’m afraid I have to agree with Nino…”  
  
“Whaaat?! I was curious…” Masaki replied stubbornly “but it turned out good. I won his attention and told me EVERYTHING! In two words, he knew that you were always stalking him since high school but he couldn’t know for sure whether you liked him or not… and he didn’t know how to approach so he decided to get to know you by doing the exact same thing: stalking his stalker!” Masaki laughed out loud. “Anyway… he had found out how important the band was for you so he decided to get to know this part of you as well” Masaki took a deep breath and continued. “After that, we found out about the contest and our wish to debut. One day he listened to us speaking about it, so after our practice at the garage, it was Monday if I remember correctly, he came to me and made a proposition: he would use his money and name to find us a manager; even get us a contract…”  
  
“EH?!” Nino’s eyes bulged. _Do you think you can buy people Ohno Satoshi?! What the hell?!_ “I hope you didn’t do anything like that?!” Nino hissed. “I do want ‘Arashi’ to succeed but not because some rich guy paid for that to happen… If I get to become someone I’ll become because I have the worth to…”  
  
“Relax… I convinced my baby not to agree on something like that…” Jun replied fast, wanting to reassure Nino.  
  
“Convince?!” Nino raised an eyebrow, looking straight into Masaki’s eyes. “You want to tell me you’d agree with this?!”  
  
“Well I’m sorry for wanting so badly to debut!” he snapped.  
  
“We talked a lot…” Jun continued trying to get Nino’s attention. “He insisted on helping us without asking anything back. It was weird but well, he’s rich, he’s weird himself and from what it seemed he was totally in love with you. At the end, we agreed that we’d get the money we needed to participate in the contest but then… Sakurai Sho made his appearance… We met up the next day, one and a half month ago in a café and had a serious talk…”  
  
“And all of that behind my back… nice team we are!”  
  
“Well… you’d either run away or start being all cocky and Ohno Satoshi would flinch away the moment he’d set his eyes on you… he’s so fragile… you would torture him…” Masaki mumbled. Nino muffled a small laugh though. _Yeah right… now you hit the jackpot!  As if I could ever reach the way **he** tortured **me**..._  
  
“We knew that you were obsessed with him back on high school and that you like him even now. Why would you hide the photo of his graduation under your pillow?”  
  
“My pillow?! And how the hell did you know that I had this photo under my pillow?! If I remember correctly I told you clearly that I don’t care where you fuck just stay away from my stuff!”  
  
“Ts! As if I wanted to fuck on your bed… relax! It was the night you had this stupid ‘who can drink more’ bet with Masaki… I had to put you back in bed… or perhaps you’d prefer to leave you in the living room?!”  
  
Nino just lowered his head, unable to say something.  
  
“This butler, who seemed more like an overprotecting big brother, told us that if we wanted the money, you’d have to go on a date with Ohno Satoshi but the latter immediately refused. He said that he could never drag you to a date you didn’t want in the first place. He sounded like a person doubting a lot himself…” Jun said without breaking his eye contact with Nino who raised his eyebrow. _Really?!_  
  
“The butler came with the idea of the maid for one month. It would be the only chance for you to come close to Ohno Satoshi… He wanted to be sure that Ohno wouldn’t get tricked just for his money…”  
  
Nino hummed. “Yeah… the kiddo… And what about me, huh?! You didn’t think of me at all?!”  
  
“Because we _thought_ about you we agreed to play this small act Nino! You are obviously crazy in love with this guy and he is equally crazy for you! That’s why we agreed… You really think that I would agree to debut after having played with my friend’s feelings?! Nice image you have of me! I might be hyper and clumsy and bubbly and a chatterbox but I’m not stupid Nino! I could see how you melted whenever you looked at him back at school… And I saw how you melted looking at him in the pool a few days ago. I just wanted to help you! I just wanted you to be happy because you worth it damn it!” Masaki burst out loud and locked himself in his room.  
  
It was rare for Masaki to speak like that but Nino couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty. He would always call him ‘Aibaka’ this Aibaka had made him look like ‘Ninomoyabaka’ for more than one times. His gaze went to the closed door.  
  
“Let him be… you know Masaki…” Jun said as he sat next to Nino, grabbing him by his shoulders.  
  
“Nino… You should know that the only money we accepted was for this performance… though I’m pretty sure you have already got that…” Jun shrugged.  
  
“Of course I would! Otherwise we wouldn’t be able to have so many J’s choices!” Nino said and laughed slightly bitterly.  
  
“We only did that because you are our friend and… well… because this butler can be reaaaaally scary…” Nino frowned. _Sakurai Sho?! Scary?!_ “Do you remember Yoshimoto Koya from ‘Kazoku Game’?!” Nino nodded. “Let’s say that if there was a movie adaptation he would get the Oscar for this role…” Jun said gulping, before smiling reassuringly. “I think that you should talk with your lover now… Ok?”  
  
Nino looked at him bewildered. “How… how did…”  
  
“… I find out?” Jun said, trying with difficulty to muffle his laugh. “It doesn’t require much thought when you obviously don’t wear your own clothes and your neck is full of love marks and bites...” Jun winked at him, making Nino become tomato red.  
  
 _I rushed out of the house in such a hurry that I totally forgot about them… SHIT! That’s why I got so many looks in the metro… and I thought I had become popular because of my booty shaking…_  
…………………………………………..  
  
  
He had just stepped into Ohno’s mansion when a cold voice reached his ears. “I was expecting you… Ninomiya Kazunari-san…”  
  
Nino froze at the hearing of this. The voice was unmistakably Sakurai Sho’s but still sent millions of shivers down his spine. He turned around slowly and saw the butler standing a few meters away from him with the coldest stare he had ever seen. _Damn he **does** look like Yoshimoto…_  
  
“Follow me…” Nino didn’t move. He had the urgent need to pee and it was certainly not because he had drunk too much water.  
  
The butler who had already begun climbing up the stairs stopped and looked at Nino who was still remaining at his spot. “Which part didn’t you understand exactly?! Follow me!”  
  
Nino gulped hard but followed fast the other man. “Y..Yes…”  
  
Sakurai led him in the attic. “Close the door behind you!” Nino said as he was told.  
  
The butler moved towards the covered with yellow cloth thing that had caught Nino’s attention the other day. He grabbed the cloth and took it off. “Does that seem familiar…? Ninomiya Kazunari-san...”  
  
Nino couldn’t move. _It… It cannot be…_  
………………………………………………  


Nino was rolling in his bed over and over again. He couldn’t believe it. After having seen what Sakurai had shown to him he couldn’t help but feel his heart exploding.  
  
 _How can this Satoshi be the same with that Satoshi? What the hell am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to talk to him again? How can I know that Sakurai told me the truth?_  
  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that somebody had already sneaked quietly in his room.  
  
“Who are you, Ohno Satoshi?” he asked himself while keeping his eyes closed.  
  
Everything happened in seconds. Suddenly Nino opened his eyes widely as he felt something quite heavy on him, his wrists being placed forcefully over his head. There was no mistake. It was Satoshi, looking at him intensively into his eyes with a stare that Nino couldn’t read.  
  
Satoshi saw Nino’s bewildered gaze and smirked. “I’m the one who will fuck your brains out till the point you won’t be able to leave this bed… Ninomiya Kazunari…”  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooooo here's Part 10!!! ^^ Junba explained some things to Nino! I tried to make it something between funny and serious! :P Ohno had turned out to be the stalker of his stalker! lol  
But there are many questions yet ne?! I mean we only found out Junba's part. We also learned that it was Sakurai's idea the maid thing. He also showed Nino the thing covered in yellow cloth in the attic. What could that possibly mean?! You just got some basic idea of what happened... I promise you in the next one things will get clearer! ;)  
And for those who complained about Ohmiya being lovey-dovey only once... Did you really think that Young Master wouldn'r have his answer?! *smirks* We'll see in the next one! ;D

This chap is dedicated to my beloved waifu [](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/profile)[**shoyuko_audris**](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/) who made **amazing** paper dolls inspired from this fic!!! LOVE YOU! <3

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

  



	11. Do you need anything else, Sir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun, Masaki and Nino are three friends who dream to have their debut as a band. But unfortunately they need money. In order not to miss their chance, Nino is decided to take the risk and work for the richest family of their neighborhood. The only problem is that the family's only son is Nino's high school crush and that the position is the one of a maid. Could that solve their problems or create even more?

Title: Do you need anything else, Sir?

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya (main), Junba (side)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor, (slight) Crack

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Jun, Masaki and Nino are three friends who dream to have their debut as a band. But unfortunately they need money. In order not to miss their chance, Nino is decided to take the risk and work for the richest family of their neighborhood. The only problem is that the family's only son is Nino's high school crush and that the position is the one of a maid. Could that solve their problems or create even more?

Disclaimer: Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu and Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan  


  


  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/15445.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/16082.html#cutid1) /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/16230.html#cutid1)   / [ Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/16720.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17001.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17502.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17853.html#cutid1)    /   [Part 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18332.html#cutid1)    /   [Part 9 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18524.html#cutid1)  /   [Part 10](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18975.html#cutid1)  

  


Part 11

  


  
Nino didn’t have the chance to utter a single word when he felt a hot tongue invading his mouth, exploring it eagerly, almost viciously. He was too shocked to be able to return the kiss.  
  
“Bitch! You still fight huh?” Satoshi said in a hoarse voice his lips only inches from Nino’s mouth. “Let’s see if you can now…”  
  
The next moment Nino rolled his eyes, arching his back as he felt Satoshi’s long fingers on his semi-hard member grabbing it firmly. Satisfied with the result, Satoshi started pumping it fast not leaving the chance to Nino even to breathe.  
  
The latter desperately tried to keep his eyes open, looking straight at Satoshi whose gaze was on him while having a small smirk written on his mouth. “You like it, don’t you?” Satoshi said in a low tone before attacking the exposed collarbones. “What if I do this?” he said, twisting his wrist in such way that left no other choice for Nino but to moan loud.  
  
“Satoshi…” Nino managed to whisper between the unintelligent sounds that were escaping his throat.  
  
Satoshi stopped his wet journey towards the other’s navel and looked straight in his eyes without stopping the job on the cock. “What baby?”  
  
“Do me…”  
  
Satoshi raised his eyebrow while slowing his rhythm down. “You want me to do what?!”  
  
 _Just fuck me already you idiot… I won’t come only from your blowjob, no matter how mind blowing can it be!_  
  
Nino groaned out of impatience before turning them around, fast. Before he knew Satoshi found himself lying on Nino’s bed on his back, with no clothes. Nino soon took his place above him completely naked as well. “I won’t allow any more teasing from you… _young master…_ ”  
  
“If you aaaaargnn… Ni- ah ah noooo” was what left Satoshi’s throat as Nino lowered himself without any warning.  His hands were resting on Satoshi’s torso trying to find his balance. He didn’t move for a few seconds to adjust himself to the length inside of him.  
  
Once he felt better, he leaned closer cupping with both his hands Satoshi’s cheeks. “First of all, I’m an impatient man… you should have learnt it by now and secondly… never call me Nino…” Satoshi seemed as if he had stopped breathing, feeling Nino’s hot breathe right on his lips. “It’s Kazu…” he quickly pulled him in a rough kiss as he started moving up and down.  
  
His movements were a bit clumsy at first but soon he found a fast rhythm, making them sharp. His eyes were closed, letting the feelings take over. He wanted to feel every single bit of the movement of the hard cock inside him. It was a heavenly hell or a hellish heaven where he was at the moment… the pain and the pleasure he was feeling were enough to make him lose his mind. He rotated his hips, making Satoshi underneath him moan louder, clawing the nails at the sides of his hipbones.  
  
“Ka… arhn… hn… Kazu… yes…”  
  
“Sa- Satoshiii…” Nino was sweating but could feel his orgasm approaching. He wanted more; no… he needed more.  His hands made Satoshi’s grab his buttocks without stopping the almost frantic now movements. “I… wanna come…”  
  
Satoshi sat up a bit, his hands wrapping around the other’s small waist as his teeth found the smooth flesh of his shoulder, biting it harshly. Nino couldn’t help but scream not because of the pain but because of the pleasure that had built inside him. They could be heard but that was the last he cared for.  
  
Without warning, Satoshi pulled Nino’s legs around him before making him fall on his back. His gaze was dark, lustful, demanding, making Nino feel that he was right there for him and no one else. He grabbed his right leg over his shoulder, changing his angle a bit and started thrusting deep inside Nino’s hole frantically. The tip of his hard member brushed unmistakably every single time his lover’s spot making the latter moan shamelessly.  
  
“Hnn… Toshi… that’s it… harder… I want it HARDER… yes baby…”  
  
Nino had totally surrendered himself and he loved it. Even if he didn’t admit it, he didn’t let Satoshi tied up on his bed like that to take revenge. He knew that afterwards he would receive this and all this roughness along with the love it kept inside was more than enough to drive him completely crazy.  
  
The bed underneath creaked and the temperature in the room had hit red. They both needed to release. Satoshi’s hand moved to Nino’s dripping cock, pumping it fast, trying to match the rhythm of his thrusts. Nino didn’t need more. He ejaculated hard on Satoshi’s hand and on their stomachs.  
  
“AAAH… I love you…” Satoshi screamed before collapsing on top of breathless Nino whose eyes bulged at the hearing of this.  
  
His hands came trembling, as he hadn’t come down from his high yet, to caress the sweaty hair of Satoshi who refused to remove his head from Nino’s neck. “Satoshi… look… at… m- me…”  
  
The other did it rather reluctantly. Nino smiled and pecked softly his lips. “I love you too… Ohno Satoshi…”  
  
“Nin-” Satoshi gasped. “I mean… Kazu…I don’t know what to say…”  
  
Nino smiled and hushed him with his fingers. “You don’t have to say anything…”  
  
“But… I’m sorry… I was angry…”  
  
“Perhaps I wanted you to get angry…” he said sending a small wink to him.  
  
Satoshi rolled on his side. “You mean you did it on purpose?”  
  
Nino moved closer to him, leaving a trail of small pecks wherever he could reach. “Perhaps I did…” he said in a mischievous tone.  
  
“You…” Satoshi started speaking again just to be snapped from Nino.  
  
“Oh… Shut up and kiss me…” Nino’s hands locked around Satoshi’s neck making them glue on their stickiness. He broke the kiss, looking straight in the other’s eyes where he could already see the sweet fog of lust rising once again. “So… tell me… Is young master junior ready for another round or…?” Nino said in his ‘Kazuko’s’ voice, tilting his head on one side.  
  
Satoshi pinched harshly his left buttock. “What do you think?” he almost growled to Nino.  
  
“I don’t know what to think… perhaps… young _master…_ ” Nino licked the trails of sweat that were travelling down Satoshi’s cheek “can show me…”  
  
A sharp slap landed on the previously pinched buttock, making Nino scream bewildered. “A good maid should know that it’s not wise to provoke your master like that… perhaps the master will have to _punish_ …” the words were whispered in Nino’s ears sending him millions of shivers down his spine, before turning his head in front of the other grabbing with his free hand Nino’s chin “… his little naughty maid…”  
  
Nino licked his lips provocatively without breaking the intense eye contact… “The little maid can’t wait to taste her master’s punishment…”  
  
“You little slut…” Satoshi said before making Nino lie down his face on the pillows. “You’ll learn what it means to ask for punishment…”  
  
Nino couldn’t say another single word as his nape was attacked harshly by sharp teeth.  
  
“Aaaahhh…”  
…………………………………………..

  
They had just finished their bath and Satoshi was dressing with his clothes. Nino debated with himself for a few seconds before grabbing the other’s arm.  
  
“Please don’t leave… Satoshi…” he mumbled in such shyness that reminded nothing of the demanding and teasing Nino from before.  
  
Satoshi turned around and saw his bright red face. “Since you asked me, I’ll stay… Kazu…” his hand came to caress softly Nino’s cheek as he landed a quick peck on his forehead.  
  
They had already snuggled in the bed when Nino made the question he was dying to.  
  
“Satoshi… can I… hmmm… ask you something?”  
  
“Yes baby…” Satoshi replied using the sweetest tone Nino had ever heard.  
  
“Do you have by any chance… bipolar disorder?”  
  
Satoshi looked at him dumbfounded. “Excuse me?!”  
  
Nino turned around, his hands clenching on Satoshi’s t-shirt. “It won’t change my feelings… I mean…” he bit his lip lowering his gaze. “That’s it of course if you still want me… but… I’m just curious…”  
  
“I won’t deny that I might be weird… It was always me and Sakurai… his place was lower than me so I could do whatever I wanted… but to be actually called psychotic… honestly it’s the first time I hear it!”  
  
“But… I saw it…” Nino mumbled, still avoiding Satoshi’s gaze.  
  
“You saw what?” Satoshi asked with an almost trembling voice. “Sakurai… he showed it to you, didn’t he?” he sighed, turning his head the other way. “That’s why you came back? I wanted it to be a surprise when I would be sure for your feelings… I don’t want anyone to sympathize with me…”  
  
Nino slapped him, surprising even himself. “I would NEVER do that! You already know that I liked you since high school. You should have realized how much you were torturing me as your maid… you should have known my feelings…”  
  
“But that’s lust… not l-”  
  
“That’s love you idiot! You know… you aren’t Windows ’95. You are Windows 1.0! What attracted me to you was the way your gaze was always sad, as if something was missing; how it changed into a happy one when you saw some kittens playing in our school; since I came here, I realized that you are clever… the way you capture everything and put it in your art; the way your face is concentrated when you try to paint… I loved watching every single detail of you… if that’s not love then I don’t know what it is!”  
  
“But…”  
  
“Let me finish Satoshi… then it was me. You knew all along… you knew your impact on me and used it. It was a different side of you… a more sadistic one… Tonight for example, you came here tonight and you claimed me forcefully, passionately, eagerly and I fucking loved every single minute of it. You were always like that to me… I thought that what _you_ felt was only lust but I loved you… my heart was only beating faster every step closer to you.  
  
Then Sakurai took me to the attic and showed me my old guitar, my mother’s present for my 15th birthday, restored, looking brand new, placed in front of a collage of pop art made out of photos of me… playing, writing down notes… you managed to capture _me_ and I felt amazed. I realized that you didn’t want me only for my looks or whatever it is you found attracting on me but for _me_ …”  
  
“Nino…” Satoshi wiped away with his thumb one tear that was rolling down Nino’s face. “It was my classmates’ comments that made me concentrate on you. At first, I didn’t believe them so I tried to test it. I would paint outside in the back yard and you would be there. I could see it in your gaze… you were following my hand as it drew lines on the canvas… I felt warm… I couldn’t believe someone this cute would be interested in someone like me… I wanted to talk to you but…” he bit his lower lip “I didn’t know how. I had spent most of the time of my life with Sakurai… but in this case I couldn’t be sure whether he liked it or not… I mean… it was his job to spend this time with me and no one else.  
  
So I tried to learn more about you… I discovered that you were playing in the empty classroom near the teachers’ office by luck but then… I knew that you were living for music… I would see you through the small crack of the door every day. I loved the way your fingers were moving over the strings producing so many beautiful sounds… it was as if you were telling a story… but one day I didn’t hear any sound coming out of the room and then I saw that jerk Yoshida laughing out loud holding your guitar in his hands. I swear I wanted to crush him but I would have no luck in that.  
  
I swore to myself that I would do everything I could so that you could have your guitar back. I took it from the trash can the other had thrown it and took it to the best ones to repair it. I intended to give it to you as a surprise… if you were with me… at your birthday… if not…” Satoshi lowered his head. “I would send it anonymously after your debut as ‘Arashi’…”  
  
“That’s why you wanted to pay to get us a manager?” the words slipped his mouth before Nino could stop them.  
  
“I know it wasn’t right but I didn’t do it for you as you think at least… I knew it was your passion and you were worth it… I’ve been following you since the beginning and I knew that you would succeed…”  
  
“Well… I found out about that… Sa-to-ko!” Nino burst into laughs and pinched softly Satoshi’s cheek. “Jun and Masaki told me! As they told me that it was Sakurai’s idea the whole maid thing…”  
  
Satoshi almost choked with his own saliva. “Kazu…”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I have to confess something…” Satoshi said, his face being bright red. “It was indeed Sakurai’s idea that you would come and work here… but…”  
  
“But…?” Nino said raising his eyebrow.  
  
“Well… it was… hmmm… my…” he cleared his throat a bit “…idea that you would work as a maid…”  
  
Nino’s eyes bulged. “EH?!”  
  
“I… was watching a maid making up my bed and… I fantasized you… and… I… I really liked it…” he said letting out a small laugh, not knowing what to expect from Nino.  
  
The latter at the hearing of this burst out in thunderous laughs. “And then you want to tell me you don’t have bipolar disorder?! How can you be this attentive and sensitive and in the same time the biggest pervert I know?”  
  
Satoshi smiling turned around fast and captured Nino’s lips. “…says the one who attacked me in the night... but you should know that it is this playful stare of yours that bring out a side of me I didn’t even know I had Kazu…”  
  
Nino giggled. “You are the one who makes me like this as well…”  
  
Satoshi’s face suddenly got serious. “But… I really mean it when I say that I love you Kazu… you can’t imagine how much…”  
  
Nino smiled shyly, cupping Satoshi’s face. “I love you too… Satoshi…”  
  
“So you accept to become my boyfriend?” the other asked with shining eyes.  
  
“I thought you shouldn’t ask that because I already _am_ and if you excuse me, I want to peacefully sleep in my boyfriend’s arms right now…”  
  
Satoshi said nothing in return; he brought Nino in his arms and kissed softly his hair, before they both were drifted into dreamland.  
………………………………………….

  
Nino felt a bit numb due to last night’s activities but despite that his whole existence screamed from happiness. He turned on his right and leaned on his elbow, admiring the weird prince’s chest moving up and down in a steady rhythm while his mouth was once again half open, letting some saliva to drop off.  
  
Nino laughed as he took it off with his thumb. “I should call you drooling prince… But even like that you’re adorable you know that?” he mumbled under his breath as his lips came to brush Satoshi’s as softly as possible not wanting to wake him up.  
  
“Now I know…” Satoshi smiled sheepishly, as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. “Are you planning on staring at me while I’m sleeping from now on?”  
  
“I guess…” Nino mumbled, showing his tongue teasingly. “I love to see you drooling!”  
  
“I’m not!”  
  
“Yes you are!”  
  
Satoshi turned his head the opposite way, trying to hide his embarrassment. Nino saw how his cheeks had turned red and caressed his hair.  
  
“You do drool at your sleep… but luckily saliva is not the only liquid coming out in such amounts from you so I can’t really complain about it…”  
  
Nino muffled a smirk when he saw the sparkle in Satoshi’s eyes at the hearing of the last words.  
  
“So you admit it…” Satoshi said in a lower voice as he moved slowly on top to Nino, the tips of his fingers trailing on Nino’s naked torso. “You love having me fill you with my hot cum…”  
  
“Hmmm… I can’t tell that for sure… Perhaps you should remind me the feel of it…” Nino said looking at his lover with flushed face biting his lower lip.  
  
Satoshi smirked. “You can’t have enough can you?” his voice even lower, seductive.  
  
Nino smiled before leaning closer to Satoshi claiming forcefully his lips. “Never…” he mumbled right in front of the other’s lips, making his hot breath come in contact with the pouty lips he loved to taste so much.  
  
Satoshi didn’t need to be told another time. His right hand travelled lower, getting rid of Nino’s pajama pants before grabbing firmly Nino’s already hardening member. The strokes were slow but steady enough to make Nino moan in the heated battle they had started all over again with their tongues.  
  
Satoshi was now completely on top of Nino, moving lower to his collarbones, sucking hard wherever he could reach. Nino, on the other hand, already lost in the pleasure his lover was giving him, opened his legs and wrapped them around Satoshi’s waist, making him glue on him completely. He could already feel the throbbing member of the other rubbing in his inner thigh, really close to his hole, making him even hornier.  
  
“Satoshi… argnnn… I… You’ll ma… huh… make me come…”  
  
“Come then…” Satoshi whispered straight in his ear, making Nino bit his tongue so hard that he felt the taste of blood in his mouth.  
  
“More… Satoshi… please… more…” he mumbled  
  
“Like that?” Satoshi said in a low voice as he squeezed a bit with his thumb close to the dripping tip.  
  
That small movement was all Nino needed to scream as loud as his lungs let him. “Comin’…”  
  
“I can’t handle it anymore…” Satoshi groaned, spreading Nino’s legs.  
  
Satoshi was already grabbing his erection to shove it into his lover when they both freeze.  
  
“I don’t know whether you can handle it or not but I can assure you that this is not the time for you two to be in the bed”  
  
Nino had turned tomato red and hid his head in the crook of Satoshi’s neck. The latter seemed to have turned into a statue. It didn’t take more than one minute to make his erection soften.  
  
“Sakurai WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? You know that you should KNOCK first”  
  
“I’m afraid I did so, young master”  
  
“If you did then you should wait until someone gives you permission to enter!”  
  
Sakurai took off his glasses and cleaned them with the end of his suit. “Well… I’m sorry… young master but I did hear Ninomiya-san saying out loud ‘come in’…”  
  
Satoshi frowned. “He did not!”  
  
“He did… Though I have to ask forgiveness for the misunderstanding… I didn’t know he was addressing to you regarding a specific physical activity… young master” the butler said without any trace of embarrassment.  
  
Satoshi’s and Nino’s eyes bulged, realizing what Sakurai had just meant, making them both cough and hide their heads under the blanket.  
  
“Anyway… I want to inform you, Ninomiya-san and you too young master, since you’re here as well, that you should go to the living room. Your mother wants to talk to you. Don’t forget Ninomiya-san that you are still working at the Ohno mansion as young master’s personal maid. Make sure you’re not late. Now excuse me” Sakurai bowed and left the two lovers bewildered in the bed.  
  
Satoshi was frowning, avoiding Nino’s gaze. “Why do I always meet Sakurai when I’m in this condition? DAMN IT!”  
  
Nino bit his lower lip guiltily. “The first time, it was me who sent him and now…”  
  
“I forgot to lock the door…” Satoshi mumbled under his breath.  
  
“Do you think she knows?”  
  
“Mum? There’s no way she knows… but it’s still weird…” Satoshi replied, crossing his hands in front of his chest.  
  
“…said the weird prince” Nino said teasingly.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
‘I’m sorry…” Nino stormed out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. “I meant drooling prince!”  
  
“You will so pay for this…” Satoshi growled from the bed.  
  
“I can’t wait for that! But now we have to get ready… _young master…_ ” Nino winked and closed the door to get ready.  
  
 _I just hope it won’t be screwed the last minute… Ninomiya Kazu-ko… you can do it!_  
…………………………………………….

  
“Satoshi… my dear…”  
  
Satoshi raised his eyebrow. “I know it’s been a while since we passed time as family so we will go to our summer house in Okinawa for a week… The weather will be marvelous, won’t it sweetie?” she turned to her husband who only nodded.  
  
“Ah! Kazuko-chan!” she said flashing her biggest smile to Nino who had just entered the living room, bowing to Satoshi’s parents.  
  
“We are going for one week to our summer house in Okinawa!”  
  
Nino frowned a bit. “So I will be free?” he asked reluctantly.  
  
Satoshi’s mother moved closer and placed her hands on Nino’s shoulders.  
  
“Of course not dear… you are my Satoshi’s personal maid. You have to come along! Besides…” she looked back at her son “I know how much he wants to be by your side all the time! If I didn’t know him better, I would say that he’s in love with you…”  
  
Both Satoshi’s and Nino’s eyes bulged. “EH?!”  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

A.N. Soooo minna here's Part 11! ^^ Ohno and Nino finally spoke ~~after having fucked like rabbits (I hope you're satisfied BUT it's not the end)~~! ;)  To tell youi the truth I did a small edit adding the 'bipolar disorder' since there were many of you who thought that... Don't worry... Satoshi is only horny when it comes to Nino (but that's well known right?! XP)  
Alsooooo we found out what the THING behind the yellow cloth was: Nino's special guitar... no painting... I don't know whether you were expecting something like that or not... It seemed that Ohno paid close attention to Nino ne?! They had their fluffy ~~and sexy~~ moments before they got interrupted by Sho! XDDD I had to make a pun with the 'come in' and 'coming' *coughs coughs*  
Nino has to continue working as a maid... Ohno's mother doesn't know anything... (even though she can tell that Satoshi really likes Kazuko-chan! :P)  
There are still some things hidden! You'll see later what I mean! ;D  
Anyway...

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

 


	12. Do you need anything else, Sir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun, Masaki and Nino are three friends who dream to have their debut as a band. But unfortunately they need money. In order not to miss their chance, Nino is decided to take the risk and work for the richest family of their neighborhood. The only problem is that the family's only son is Nino's high school crush and that the position is the one of a maid. Could that solve their problems or create even more?

Title: Do you need anything else, Sir?

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya (main), Junba (side)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor, (slight) Crack

Rating: NC-17(-ish)

Summary: Jun, Masaki and Nino are three friends who dream to have their debut as a band. But unfortunately they need money. In order not to miss their chance, Nino is decided to take the risk and work for the richest family of their neighborhood. The only problem is that the family's only son is Nino's high school crush and that the position is the one of a maid. Could that solve their problems or create even more?

Disclaimer: Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu and Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan

  


  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/15445.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/16082.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/16230.html#cutid1)  /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/16720.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17001.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17502.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17853.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18332.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 9](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18524.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 10](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18524.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 11](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/19216.html#cutid1)

  


Part 12

  


Satoshi couldn’t stop the uneasiness he was feeling in his sleep. Even in this state, he was sure he could hear Nino being in pain. Satoshi wanted to help but didn’t know how. He rolled on his bed and searched with his hand for Nino. He could only touch the cold sheets. He opened slowly his eyes to realize that he was alone. _Where could he be?_  
  
He had just sat up on his back when he heard Nino’s voice coming out of the bathroom.  
  
“ _Ouch! Damn it!_ ” Satoshi’s eyes bulged and he bit his lower lip as he climbed off the bed. _Have I been this rough with him last night? But… he was the one who asked for that position… He will blame me… It will be too obvious and mum can be everything but stupid… Damn it!_ It was already the morning they would leave for Okinawa and Satoshi knew how anxious Nino was.  
  
He slowly opened his bathroom door to be left in shock. Nino was in the bathtub with a golden – yellow substance applied on his legs.  
  
“Baby… ahhmmm… what are you doing here?” he asked rather reluctantly just to receive a death glare from his boyfriend.  
  
“I’m fulfilling your fantasies… _young master!_ ” he said mockingly before his hand travel to his leg, pulling out a part of this substance with force. “Shiiiit!”  
  
“Kazu…”  
  
“It’s wax honey. Wax! Do you know many women who go around with hairy legs?” Satoshi was looking at him perplexed. “We will be in Okinawa and your mother said it to me clearly. I won’t be wearing my maid costume and since it’s an island I won’t be wearing any stocks as well sooo I have to pass through this hell!”  
  
Satoshi tried to muffle a laugh. “Hell?! Are you sure you’re not just overreacting baby? If you do it fast you won’t feel the pain…”  
  
Nino looked at him, raising his eyebrow. “Really?”  
  
Satoshi looked back at him confidently. “Really… Kazu… I thought you wanted to remind me desperately last night that you are a man… so you better behave like one!” he was so satisfied with himself for having silenced him like that, that he didn’t realized the other had already poured some of the hot wax on his arm; at least not until he felt his arm hair being pulled out aggressively. “IT HUUUUURTS! The fuck Kazuuuu… What the hell was that?!”  
  
“My answer to your accusation of lack of masculinity… Mr. _It huuuuurts_!” Nino replied in a cold tone. “And now excuse me… but I want to finish…”  
  
“But I want to pee…” Nino sighed.  
  
“And you intend to pee in the bathtub?! God!”  
  
“But I’m shy…”  
  
“You want to tell me that you’re shy to pee in front of me and not to declare that you will fuck the brains out of me until you make my balls have lack of fuel?! You certainly are a _weird_ prince!” said Nino before pulling off another part of the wax, cursing badly.  
***  
  
Two hours later, Nino was already dressed up in a printed multicolored dress that reached his knees. He was also wearing a white lacy cardigan. He had applied cautiously his make-up and was wearing a hat.  The other maids assumed it was because _Kazuko_ wanted to protect her skin; little did they know that _Kazunari_ was actually afraid of the strong wind and his wig.  
  
Satoshi’s parents were sitting in front of them while Sakurai was driving.  There was an intense silence in the car. Satoshi’s father would try to solve Sudoku the whole time, while his mother would read magazines and hum older songs.  
  
Nino was feeling really uncomfortable. Since last week he could feel Ohno Hanako’s stare the whole time; as if she was trying to memorize his every single movement. Even if it didn’t feel hostile, he couldn’t be at ease. There was something in her eyes; something that really scared him.  He turned on his right to search the tiniest reassurance from his boyfriend but all he got back was a snore.  
  
Nino narrowed his eyes. _You know how much anxious I am and yet you choose to sleep… you and your damn sleep! And I, the idiot, that I was ready to propose to you to do it that way so our moans wouldn’t be heard… You will beg… you will so beg… because I know it baby! I know that I’m addictive but I won’t give in that easily! _  
  
He was still lost in his thoughts when he heard Ohno Hanako’s voice. “Kazuko-chan is my Satoshi still asleep?”  
  
Nino looked at the woman and nodded. He was sure his face had turned red. Why was he this stupid? He always reacted as if his mother could read minds…  
“Please wake him up, Kazuko-chan. We have arrived!” she opened the door of the car. “I entrust him to you ok?”  
  
Nino frowned. Was it his idea or Ohno Hanako had just winked at him? _No, no, no!_ He was shaking fast his head. _You’re still daydreaming Nino…_ he sighed before turning his head to Satoshi who still seemed to be drifted in dreamland. He was sure that everyone was a bit away from the car when he leaned closer to the other’s ear.  
  
“Kazu needs you…” he whispered and tried to muffle his laugh but the other showed any trace of waking up. _You bastard… you play the hard one to get right?_ He leaned again and whispered using a more seductive tone. “Kazu wants his _young master…_ ” he said this time but still nothing. Nino moved back to his previous position, crossing his arms in front of his chest. _You…_ he ticked his tongue annoyed.  
  
“Kei-chan must have eaten Kenta-chan” he whispered this time and Satoshi opened his eyes widely.  
  
“WHAT? WHERE?” he looked around panicked just to see a ready to explode Nino. “Eh?” but very soon he realized where he was and what had just happened. “Ooohhh…” was all he could say and lowered his head.  
  
“So you love your stupid fish more than me! Very well!” Nino said furiously and stormed out of the car stepping closer to his parents and Sakurai.  
  
“Young master has woken up, Ohno-san”  
  
Ohno Hanako smiled. “Ah! There he is!” she said looking at her son taking slow steps towards them.  “C’mon sweetie” she turned to her husband “you know that Captain Noriyumi wants to sail on time!”  
  
Nino was struck by lightning. _Captain?! Sail?! What the hell…?_ But then he saw Ohno’s parents stepping in a luxurious cruise boat. He felt his knees trembling. He hated the sea. Even at its view he was feeling sick.    
  
“We will go to Okinawa with that?” he asked out loud, most probably to himself.  
  
“Yes… Young master loves fishing! You should see him… He calls himself ‘the leader of fishing’!” Sakurai said in a low voice, standing next to Nino.  
  
“I’m the fishing riidaa!!!” Satoshi whispered in his ear and winked at him before moving forward.  
  
 _So apart from born to be an artist now you’re also fishing riidaa? Perhaps you could join Aibaka and make presentations in English! You’d be a danger couple indeed!_  
  
Nino stepped on the boat praying that he would handle it.  
…………………………………  


One and a half hours had passed by and it was lunch time. Though there wasn’t any ‘ _young master lunch is ready_ ’ coming out from Nino’s mouth who was lying down on the bed of one of the rooms moaning and feeling his stomach being like a washing machine on the spinning program.  
  
His eyes were tightly closed but he heard the door opening. “Baby… Are you awake?” it was Satoshi. Nino couldn’t help but moan. “I brought you some crab soup! Unfortunately, I didn’t catch any fish today…”  
  
Nino raised an eyebrow and looked at the disappointed face of his boyfriend. “You have fished me… isn’t it enough?” he managed to say in a trembling voice, still having difficulties to believe that he had uttered something so cliché and sappy.  
  
He could distinguish a threatening sparkle in Satoshi’s eyes. “Did you say that I fished you?” he said with a wide smirk written all over his mouth.  
  
“Yes… I did… so… so you don’t feel disappointed…” Nino added quickly, having recognized the traces of lust in the other’s gaze.  
  
“Do you want crab soup?” Satoshi asked in a low voice.  
  
Nino shook his head negatively. He was feeling sick but having Satoshi there helped him, making him think of other and certainly more interesting things. He knew that he was betraying himself but at the moment he didn’t give a damn.  
  
“What about we taste another kind of crab?” Satoshi asked in an even lower, almost hoarse voice.  
  
 _Another kind of crab?_ Nino frowned and looked at the other confused. Satoshi seemed to notice and leaned closer to his ear. “You know… the one that symbolizes the zodiac sign… my love…”  
  
Nino was too sick to follow. Satoshi asked him to taste the crab that is the symbol of the zodiac sign… what could he mean? He tried to remember the symbol and when he did he gasped. He sat up on the bed and focused his gaze on Satoshi bewildered. The other had already gotten rid of his pants and boxers revealing his already hard member. He climbed on top of Nino and pushed the dress up his waist, revealing his thin and super smooth thighs.  
  
He leaned closer to Nino who was already feeling his cheeks getting redder. “Don’t worry Kazu… Fishing riidaa will make sure you’re relaxed and full…” his fingers caressed his cheek as he kissed his soft lips. “Do you agree?” he asked right in front of them, making Nino feel his hot breath. The latter nodded quickly feeling his own dick getting harder and motioned Satoshi to go on. The latter turned around his face exactly on top of Nino’s hardness while Nino’s hands found the other’s thighs opened in front of his own head. The image in front of his face was too tempting and the drop of hot liquid that landed close to his mouth was what he needed to open it and take his lover fully inside the same time he felt a hot tongue teasing the tip of his own hardness.  
  
He was smiling inside. He had intended to propose Satoshi to try the 69 position since it would be new and safe since they both were moaning loud like stray cats. _How can we think the exact same things my dear young master?_  
…………………………………………….  


The first two days in Okinawa passed with no problems. The house was really beautiful and the weather wonderful. Nino avoided Satoshi afraid of getting caught, apart from sharing hot, demanding kisses behind some door or wall. They knew that if they were in a bedroom there was no way that they could stop and that could be very dangerous in their case. Satoshi’s parents seemed to be relaxed and there was no ‘attack’ from Ohno Hanako. _Perhaps it’s just my fear…_ Nino kept thinking to ease his anxiety.  
  
It was almost 7 pm when he saw Sakurai entering the office of the house. He didn’t pay attention. He had some clean towels he needed to leave in Satoshi’s room and he passed by the office door from where he heard Ohno Hanako’s voice.  
  
“Did you see that I was proved right, Sakurai-kun? Ninomiya Kazunari seems to be very focused on his job as a maid”  
  
Nino stepped back dumbfounded. _She knows? Oh my God! I’m in deep shit! Damn it!_ He stumbled on a small chair that caused him to land on the floor harshly. He saw the door opening and revealing a confused Sakurai Sho and Ohno Hanako.  
  
Sho sighed as he came fast to help the other. “Ninomiya-san… I think it’s not polite to eavesdrop other people’s conversations…”  
  
“I didn’t… I…” Nino didn’t know what to say. He was caught red handed and he had made the situation for him ten times worse than it already was.  
  
“Ninomiya-san…” it was Ohno’s mother the one who spoke. “Please… follow me in the office…”  
  
Nino didn’t have a choice. “Yes… madam…”  
  
He entered slowly the room and closed the door behind him. He didn’t dare to look at the woman in front of him. “Ohno-san?” he asked, almost whispering.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“May I say something first? Please…”  
  
“Go ahead…” was the reply and Nino took a deep breath.  
  
“I know that you probably hate me and take me for a fraudster… I… I’m not… I mean… I took this job because I desperately needed the money… I… might have pretended the maid… but… I had no other intentions… I…”  
  
“So you want to say that you lie to my son?” Nino looked at her speechless. “Tell me Ninomiya Kazunari. Do you lie to my son? Because only my husband wouldn’t take notice of the way he’s looking at you that he’s deeply in love… And make me a favor… Be honest! That’s of course _IF_ you don’t want to worsen your situation!”  
  
Nino could feel his heart throbbing against his ribs. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath. “I love your son, Ohno-san… with all my heart… I liked him since I only knew him as the ‘weird prince’…” he said and strangely Nino didn’t feel weird, saying all of this to Satoshi’s mother. “When I started to work in here I… I could feel myself being drawn to him and before I knew I fell in love… I know that you might feel sick or disgusted right now because I’m also a man but I can assure you that I feel complete and not the tiny least ashamed of my feelings. I never lied to him… or take advantage of his money… I’m simply, fondly in love with your son, Satoshi, madam. That’s the only truth…”  
  
He was hanging his head lower not knowing what he would encounter next. He felt arms wrapping around him. When he lifted his head he saw a teary Ohno Hanako looking back at him. “That’s what I wanted to hear, Kazunari-kun! Or should I call you Kazu-kun?”  
  
Nino couldn’t utter a word. That was the last thing he expected at the moment. “Eh?”  
  
“I liked you from the first moment I saw you! I knew you would be able to handle my precious baby!”  
  
“You… you mean that you accept me? Even if I pretended the maid?”  
  
Satoshi’s mother nodded grinning. “I wanted to confirm the harsh way that you were the right one for my Satoshi”  
  
“But… but I can assure you it was not my plan to work here as a maid… I… Sakurai-san…”  
  
Ohno Hanako patted his shoulder. “I know dear… I know it well because it was _me_ that came up with this plan! Though I didn’t really think of you being a ‘maid’ among all the jobs you could in our mansion but what else could I expect from my little one?!” she burst into laughs.  
  
Nino was looking at her with an open mouth. “But Sakurai-san? I mean… my friends made the agreement with him…”  
  
She made Nino sit on the leather sofa and sat next to him. “If you knew it was me behind, you could pretend… I would never be able to tell whether you liked Satoshi or not… Sakurai-kun loves him like a younger brother and I owe him a lot since I never had the time to be next to him when he needed me the most. He has created a deep bond with him and I wanted the whole thing to be as less imposed as possible… especially by me. It’s enough that even at this age he wears whatever I choose for him…” she sighed and continued.  
  
“Sakurai-kun always told me what Satoshi would do… That he would take my clothes and follow you to your performances… That he had planned to help you. It was then I realized it was serious. Sakurai-kun had spoken of you with god words and all I wanted to know was whether you liked my Satoshi for himself or for his money. He’s socially clumsy and difficult. Usually people are afraid of him. He has a certain aura that it’s not for everyone… so I wanted to test you. Having to live with him for a month would make you meet the person behind his looks. I hoped that you would pass and when I saw you I knew I was right. You didn’t leave and you tried your best. But I wanted it to work freely. So I told Sakurai-kun to present it as if it was his proposition and not the boss’. I wanted Satoshi to have the chance to act on his own at least for once in his life”  
  
Nino didn’t know what to say. “But… hmmm… Ohno-san, aren’t you disappointed that I’m a man?”  
  
Ohno Hanako tried to muffle a laugh. “Well… when your 8 year old son comes back from school crying and tells you that he hated Mikako-chan because she’s the one that will play the role of Snow White and she’s the one to kiss Shuntaro-kun on the mouth who happens to be his long time crush, you don’t have a choice but to accept it… sooner or later!”  
  
Nino couldn’t help but laugh along. He couldn’t believe this. Not only wasn’t he facing charges of fraud but he was also welcomed in the Ohno’s family. “You mean you accept me? I can stop pretend the maid?”  
  
“Of course, Kazu-kun! I told you before… we’re one big family!”  
  
“But I’m no one in front of-”  
  
“You the one that my son loves and that’s more than enough for me!”  
  
Nino stood up and headed to the door. “Kazu-kun!” he turned around. “You can take the room at the end of the corridor on the second floor… I want you to feel free to express yourself in this house! I don’t want my guests feel suppressed and steal kisses from their loved ones behind doors… Ok?”  
  
Nino could feel his cheeks gaining a deep red color but nodded, before leaving the room.  
***  
  
“Kazu?” Satoshi came to him running. “Sakurai told me what happened. Are you ok? I can talk to my mum and I promise everyth-”  
  
Nino hushed him with his finger. “First of all, shut up” he grabbed his wrist and pulled him up the stairs towards the room, Satoshi’s mother had given to them. He threw forcefully Satoshi on the king size bed and locked the door. “And secondly” he took off his dress as he moved closer to his lover. “…I don't want you to fuck me tonight... I want you to make love to me like never before… Ohno Satoshi”  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

A.N. Soooo minna here's Part 12!!! ^^ Okinawa revealed some stuff ne?! It wasn't Junba, it wasn't even Sakurai behind everything - it was Mama Satoshi herself! XD There were many of you who had figured it out that she would know Nino's identity... and she turned out weird in a rather cool way, don't you think?! ;D  
There was some 'sexy' Ohmiya again! ;) I hope you enjoyed it!  
So everything has found its place ne?! Fishing riidaa fished Nino! XP  
Next part is the last one! (Tbh this fic actually turned out a lot bigger than I initially planned! looool) Yes... now unfortunately / fortunately?! I don't know! :P  
BUT you will have a sexy epilogue as a bonus!!! ;) ;) :)

 

I really hope you liked it and your comments are as always <333!!!

 

  



	13. Do you need anything else, Sir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun, Masaki and Nino are three friends who dream to have their debut as a band. But unfortunately they need money. In order not to miss their chance, Nino is decided to take the risk and work for the richest family of their neighborhood. The only problem is that the family's only son is Nino's high school crush and that the position is the one of a maid. Could that solve their problems or create even more?

Title: Do you need anything else, Sir?

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya (main), Junba (side)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor, (slight) Crack

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Jun, Masaki and Nino are three friends who dream to have their debut as a band. But unfortunately they need money. In order not to miss their chance, Nino is decided to take the risk and work for the richest family of their neighborhood. The only problem is that the family's only son is Nino's high school crush and that the position is the one of a maid. Could that solve their problems or create even more?

Disclaimer: Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu and Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan

A.N. I know I am a little late to post this BUT I had to make some alterations thanks to [](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/profile)[**shoyuko_audris**](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/) 's [post](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/31406.html) over sweet potatoes. I know there are already fics written inspired by it but I couldn't avoid it! XD I just hope the result will satisfy you! ;)

  
  


  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/15445.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/16082.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/16230.html#cutid1)   / [ Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/16720.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17001.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17502.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17853.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 8 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18332.html#cutid1) /   [Part 9](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18524.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 10](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18524.html#cutid1)

[Part 11](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/19216.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 12](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/19908.html#cutid1)  


Part 13

 

“Are you sure you are going to wear this?” Satoshi asked rather confused, looking at Nino who was wearing a pair of Bermuda shorts and a polo shirt, all chosen from Satoshi’s wardrobe.

“Yes. You’re shorter and I don’t intend to look as an idiot…”

“No… It’s because… your legs are completely hairless… you did wax remember?”

“Shit!” Nino looked at his idol through the mirror. Satoshi was right. “Fine… I’ll go for a pair of buggy jeans. I hope it will be fine…” he said and started searching through the clothes just to discover a pair of black jeans. “That could do the work…”

Nino clicked his tongue when he realized the slightly disappointed face of Satoshi. “What? You really intend to make me wear dresses? I can get your fetish about me being a maid but me wearing dresses… is something new… I thought it was _you_ the one that used to steal his mummy’s clothes…”

Satoshi gasped at the hearing of the last words. “But… but I was wearing those when I came to your performances… I didn’t want to get caught…”

Nino brushed his lips with his tongue, as his hands came to touch playfully the other’s collarbones. “There were other ways for you not to get caught… my love…” Nino whispered in Satoshi’s ear smirking. “But it’s ok… from what I saw you were quite a cutie!”

Satoshi looked at him bewildered. “Eh? How? I thought you hadn’t taken notice of me…”

“Aiba showed to me some photos of Sato- _ko_ …” he saw the dumbfounded look on his boyfriend’s face and muffled a laugh. “What? You think that you’d pass unnoticed? You know… my friend might be a bit stupid but he’s the biggest pervert that lives on this earth… I mean…” his hand traveled between their bodies brushing Satoshi’s groin. “…the other day he kept bringing up just how _big_ you are…” his voice turned gradually lower, more seductive.

Satoshi’s breathing turned slightly uneven. “Kazuuu…”

“What about a bet?” Nino whispered without stopping the small movements of his hand.

“What kind of bet?”

“Your father doesn’t know, right?”

Satoshi could only shake his head negatively. There were already small moans leaving his throat as the hand slipped into his pants, making the touch bolder.

“If he has issues about me, I’ll do whatever you want, I’ll even wear a bikini BUT if he hasn’t then _you_ will be the one to dress up like a good girl and let me fuck you against the wall…” Nino sucked Satoshi’s lips and left him right in the middle of the bedroom panting hard.

Satoshi looked at his crotch where an obvious erection had formed. _Damn it… I’m screwed… and this time… literally…_  
……………………………………….

Ohno’s parents had already sat at the table, waiting for the breakfast to be served when the couple made its appearance.

Ohno Hanako smiled widely. “My dears welcome! I hope you liked the small change in bedroom!”

Nino’s eyes bulged and Satoshi could only mumble a whining “Muuuum…” It was well known that his mother was not a person to stay behind barriers. Nino did feel a bit embarrassed but liked the fact that she was such an understanding and above all open minded mother.

“We… we had a great night… thank you for your concern Ohno-san…”

“Hanako. That’s my name… ok, Kazu-kun?” she asked and winked at him. “I told you we’re one big family…”

Ohno’s father on the other hand seemed a bit lost. “Dear… where is Ninomiya Kazuko to serve Satoshi and who that boy might be?” his voice was soft, raising the hopes for Nino and the win at his bet.

Ohno Hanako turned her head to her husband. “Oh! Darling! I forgot to mention it! Ninomiya Kazuko was actually Ninomiya Kazunari; this young boy next to our Satoshi. It was our little sprout’s clever idea to make his boyfriend a maid so that we get to know him a different way and accept him… You know how shy Satoshi is… But tell me aren’t they cute together?”

Satoshi and Nino kept their gaze focused on Ohno Taisuke who listened to his wife carefully. “So you mean that this young man is Satoshi’s boyfriend?”

Ohno Hanako smiled as she placed her hand on top of her husband’s. “Yes dear… isn’t he cute?”

Ohno Taisuke was frowning. “But then where is his maid?”

Satoshi’s mother sighed. “I knew all of that was too just too much information for you…” she mumbled to herself. “Taisuke. You should know that I gave them the room at the end of the corridor of the second floor. You know that your son has too much energy… He would be on his own and he would be loud… not now that he has the actual lover next to him… Ok?”

Satoshi’s father nodded his head. “It’s ok by me… but Sakurai-kun, please serve us breakfast. I’m already hungry… those small fresh-baked breads are making my nose suffer…”

Nino shifted his look to his boyfriend who seemed like a tomato because of embarrassment. He laughed inside not only because he had won the bet but because he had learnt that it was long time since his boyfriend took care of himself fantasizing over him. There was no doubt that the Ohnos were weird indeed. But he couldn’t lie to himself he loved this kind of weirdness. He had just spread some butter on the bread he had on his plate when he heard Ohno Taisuke mumbling ‘ _But I can’t still understand where the maid is…_ ’

_Now I know where the genes of spacing out came from…_  
………………………………………..

“I’m waiting…” Nino said for the fifth time. It had already passed so much time since Satoshi had entered the bathroom to get ready. He was sitting at the edge of the bed, ready to go and take him out himself when he saw the door opening and a completely different person coming out.

Nino’s jaw dropped to the floor. He had seen photos of Satoshi at their performances but the image in front of him was totally mind blowing. ‘Satoko’ wasn’t just cute she was the most fuckable chick he had ever met. He could see the faint blush on his boyfriend’s face and couldn’t help but lick his lips impatiently. His member was already responding to the whole situation.

“Don’t look at me like that… It’s embarrassing…” Satoshi muttered in a low voice trying to avoid Nino’s intense stare.

The other seemed unaffected though as he came closer to him with slow but steady steps. Satoshi felt hot fingers trailing down his neck to his collarbones. “And how do I look at you?” Nino’s voice was low, seductive and sent millions of shivers down Satoshi’s spine.

It was as if the master and the maid had exchanged places. Satoshi was embarrassed yet excited. He could feel the lust in Nino’s darkened eyes and couldn’t help but like it. Till now he would be the one in charge but he couldn’t deny that this new part of his lover was fascinating.

He felt Nino’s hands moving to his shoulders making the strips of the dress he was wearing at the moment fall down. Moments later two silk lips came to kiss the already sensitive skin. “You were already screaming my name… You thought that you were the one fucking me or there was also a time who wished to experience my thick cock bruising your insides?”

Satoshi gasped at the hearing of that. He always thought Nino as the teaser one not the one to speak dirty… but he admitted it to himself he was becoming even more aroused.

“Tell me… Satoko…” a small slap landed on his left buttock making him whimper a bit. “Tell me… did you fantasize me doing you brutally?”

“Y- yes… there… hmm…” Satoshi was already feeling Nino’s hardness poking him dangerously close to his inner thigh. “… were times that I did…”

Nino smirked and leaned close to Satoshi’s ear. “I’m glad you’re honest… Sato- _ko_!”

Without a warning Nino’s hands lifted up the dress and took off in one fast movement the other’s panties revealing his equal eagerness. “You’re already dripping… You enjoy this my little slut, don’t you?”

Satoshi gasped at that. He wanted to scold Nino for calling him a slut but didn’t have the power. He just wanted to continue fast. He was too horny to be proud at the moment. He grabbed Nino’s hand and shoved three fingers in his mouth sucking them eagerly. His tongue moved from the side to side making sure that they would be well wetted.

Nino was taken by surprise. He intended to tease Satoshi more. He preferred to be at the receiving end, if he wanted to be completely honest, but he would never say no to some variation; especially if this variation included such a horny Satoko. The eye contact in combination with the loud, slurping sounds that were escaping the other’s throat, were too intense and made him equally eager to take his lover.

He took his hand off and lifted Satoshi in the air. It was a good thing the latter was not very heavy and quite fit to be able to hold himself like that. Nino crushed them on the wall behind and quickly moved his fingers in the other’s hole. He shoved two fingers at once gaining a small whine from the other. “Sorry… I just can’t hold it for too long…” he mumbled, cursing himself a bit for causing pain to his lover.

Satoshi shook his head negatively and started moving against the fingers in an attempt to be ready faster. He had never expected to be so eager to get fucked but this ‘dark’ Nino in front of him was certainly an alluring picture…

“It’s ok… just put on me a con… ahh… dom…” he managed to say between his heavy panting.

“Don’t worry…” was Nino’s reply but Satoshi was already too lost in the whole act to realize what happened.

Without warning he felt something way bigger being buried inside of him, stretching his walls at their limits. His screams were muffled by the hot lips that came to lock on his. Soon the pain was replaced by pleasure as the tip of his lover’s cock hit his spot deep inside of him. He held tighter around his lover and moved against him clenching the muscles in order to bring him to his orgasm.

Nino, feeling close, moved one hand from Satoshi’s waist between their bodies and started pumping him fast to completion. They both came hard, claiming passionately each other’s lips once again. They kept moving slower, as their orgasm faded down. They were out of breath, all sweaty and a bit tired but they looked at each other smiling warmly.

“Thank you it was amazing…” Satoshi mumbled as he unwrapped his legs from Nino’s waist.

Nino pecked his nose. “It was amazing… I just don’t know how amazing your mother will find the fact that you just ruined one of her dresses!” he said pointing at the white semen that was spread in the front of the dress. “Wow… it is a lot! I can’t wait to see how you will explain it to her…”

Satoshi frowned. “You…. I will kill you…”  
***

“Mum I…” Satoshi was sitting at the sofa in the office with his head down.

His mother sighed. “Satoshi… I’m happy that you have found the one you love and that you’re having a great time… If you don’t do those things now, when will you? Ahhh… you remind me so much…” she kept saying in a clearly nostalgic tone that made Satoshi even more uncomfortable.

“MUM!” he whined frowning.

His mother laughed loud. “Oh dear! You’re so much like your father… prude when it comes to others and so inventive when it comes to private moments…”

Satoshi’s eyes bulged. “MUM!”

She ruffled her son’s hair. “And how do you think came to life dear?” Satoshi could do nothing but face palm. “Ok… ok… I just don’t want you to ruin my good dress again! If you want I can give you money to go and buy clothes if you ever feel like going that way again! Ok?”

Satoshi was at the verge of crying. It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy that his mother was this understanding but it was just too much to be talked like that over so personal things. “Yes… mum…”

“Good! Now go and enjoy your last night here!”  
…………………………………….  
It was already four days since they had come back from Okinawa and in four days would be the last day of Nino working in the Ohno household. The couple was standing in front of Nino’s and Jun’s apartment. 

“Are you sure they are here? We have ringed the bell five times now…” Satoshi said frowning.

Nino turned his head smirking. “Of course they are here… I would bring you inside but I don’t want to traumatize you…” he then turned to the door and knocked it harshly with his fist. “If you don’t open the door right now I’ll make sure you end up without dicks!”

“Nino…” Satoshi looked at his boyfriend bewildered.

The other patted his head. “Don’t worry… it’s the only way to make them stop from fucking and come to open us!”

“But how can you be sure they were doing that?”

Nino smirked. “Because that’s what they _always_ do…” he whispered in Satoshi’s ear when the door opened by a heavily panting Jun.

“Nino you assho- oohhh… Ohno-san… What a surprise!” Satoshi bowed trying to surpass the fact that the other had opened the door only in sweatpants, his torso full of love bites and marks. His slightly hoarse voice and messy hair could only add to what Nino had said earlier.

“You should have told us that you’d come today with Ohno-san!” Jun said clearly irritated as he let them get inside.

Masaki came out of the bedroom fully dressed but in an equal state. “Ohno-san!”

Nino went to sit at the sofa and made a nod to Satoshi to sit next to him. “Why should I do that? I have already informed Satoshi that you two fuck like rabbits!”

Jun sent a death glare to Nino who seemed rather unaffected. “Nino…”

“What?! I’m telling the truth J!”

“I’ll bring some tea!!!” Masaki said in an attempt to ease the already tensed atmosphere.

After a while everyone was sipping his tea silently. “So you two are officially together now?” Masaki asked, trying to start a conversation.

Satoshi blushed a bit. “Yes… we are…”

Jun raised an eyebrow. “Really? And you still have such an attitude? I was hoping that after you finally get laid you’d leave us alone!”

Satoshi almost choked at his tea but dared to say nothing. Nino on the other hand crossed his hands in front of his chest. “If you want to imply anything for our sex life I want to inform you it’s really intense and satisfying! My Satoshi is perfect!”

“Of course he would! I knew what kind of video I lent him! It was after I watched that that I discovered how many different things there are to do in the bed!” Masaki declared happily.

Nino looked at Satoshi and back at Masaki. “Aibaka you want to tell me that the video with the ‘bananas’ was yours?”

Masaki smiled even wider. “Yes! It was the one that taught me many things and when Satoshi asked for my help I had to give him the best!”

Nino turned his head to his side where his boyfriend was obviously trying to dive into the sofa if possible. “Of course you would… And I kept wondering how could those ‘bananas’ have missed your attention?!”

Jun coughed a bit. “I think we should rather discuss about the competition and not about bananas. It’s in three days!”

Nino didn’t break the eye contact with Satoshi. “Don’t worry about that J. I have already decided on my solo”

“But… how about the instruments?! We have to record them and…”

“No need… I’ll play live… with a special guitar…” Satoshi turned his head to Nino. The latter brought his hand on top of his boyfriend’s. “… saved for me by a very special person…”  
…………………………………………

“But… Ohno-san… This is too much…” Nino said looking at the amount of money in his hand.

“You have worked hard Kazu-kun! Trust me! I know my son better than you might think! Sakurai-kun always paid close attention to you! I know you deserve it! You fulfilled all of my son’s weird tasks… you even fed those fish-chan of his! You deserve it! Now go! I think he will be missing you already! And please remember that you will definitely eat with us every Sunday! You’re free to be here whenever you want! Don’t hesitate to knock our door! It’s your house as well!”

Nino would only smile widely. “Thank you Ohno-san… I mean Hanako…” he said lower.

“Good! Now go my dear! I don’t want my son to have tantrums tomorrow…”

Nino bowed and got out of the office. He was still dressed as a maid. It would give the other personnel a heart attack. So it would be wise to come as Ninomiya Kazunari later, independently from Ninomiya Kazuko.

“Ninomiya-san!” Nino turned around and saw Sakurai standing beside him. The older man came and hugged him. “Thank you for making Satoshi feel loved… He was always alone and insecure about his own self… Thank you…”

Nino smiled. “You should call me Nino…”

“Alright Nino. I won’t delay you more… but please promise me that you two will always be safe with whatever adventures you might think of… ok?”

Nino blushed a bit and nodded. “Of course Sakurai-san…”

“You should call me Sho-kun. Now go…”

Nino smiled and said nothing more. He ran to the kitchen. It was his last night as a maid and he wanted everything to be just perfect.  
***

He looked at the tray. _Everything is ready… young master…_

He knocked on the door of Satoshi’s bedroom. “Young master? I brought your dinner!” no answer came. Nino opened the door frowning. There was no sign of Satoshi. _That’s really weird…_

Suddenly he felt arms wrapping around him from behind. “This is my new music star… Arashi’s Nino…” Nino smiled as he felt Satoshi’s hot breath on his nape. Yes it was true. Arashi had won the competition and would officially debut in three weeks.

“Young master I think you’re making a mistake… I’m Ninomiya Kazuko… your personal maid… and this is… my last night at your service…” he used the best high pitched voice he could.

Satoshi coughed. “You’re right… miss…” his voice went lower, like when he was teasing Nino. “So… I hope you brought me a delicious dinner. Otherwise I’m afraid I have to punish you and I really don’t want to…”

Nino walked smirking around the tray and opened the silver cap. “It’s my personal choice, young master: sausages with sweet potatoes. As for dessert, we have baked bananas with brown sugar…”

Satoshi’s eyes scanned the food in front of him and then moved to Nino who was smiling mischievously. “I don’t see any cutlery miss… how am I supposed to eat?”

Nino took Satoshi by his hand and made him sit on his bed. Then he brought the tray in front of him and sat next to him. “You don’t need it, young master. Do you want Kazuko-chan to show it to you?”

Satoshi was licking his lips as he nodded. Nino smiled and took a sweet potato in his hand. “It is better not to get rid of the peel. You should eat like that…” he put almost half of the sweet potato in his mouth and after being sure the other was focused on his mouth, he bit it and chewed it slowly.

“I didn’t know you eat sweet potatoes that way…” Satoshi’s voice was already hoarse. “How about sausages?”

Nino said nothing in return. He took one of the sausages and ate a part of it in the same way, not breaking the eye contact with the other.

“Feed me” Satoshi said in an almost commanding tone.

“As you wish young master” Nino said taking a sweet potato in his hand. “Open your mouth please…” Satoshi did as asked and soon his mouth as filled with the baked vegetable. “Now young master should eat some sausage…” Nino shoved it in his boyfriend’s mouth. “There you go…” he tilted his head one way and made his best puppy eyes. “Does young master find the dinner tasty?”

Satoshi growled as an answer causing a small laugh to Nino. “Kazuko is really happy. But she wants her master have some dessert as well…”

“Yes… but young master wants his cute maid have a taste of dessert as well…” Satoshi said, completely surrendered to Nino’s little game.

Nino smiled and took one of the baked bananas in his hands. “Then why don’t we share one?” he asked in a clearly playful tone. Satoshi immediately caught the allusion and held the banana with his one hand.

“Together…” Nino winked and took half of it in his mouth while Satoshi did the same with the other half, making their lips almost touch each other.

The sexual play turned out pretty intense leading them to a heated kiss. After they broke it, Nino wrapped his hands around his boyfriend’s neck. “Is young master satisfied with the dinner?”

Satoshi’s hands were moving up and down on Nino’s back. “Yes… young master is _very_ pleased…”

Nino stood up and put the empty tray at the small table across the room and came to stand in front of Satoshi.

“It’s my last night as your personal maid… But I have to ask…”

Satoshi was already smirking. “Go ahead…”

Nino cleared his throat. “Do you need anything else, Sir?”

Satoshi stood up and came closer to Nino. His head leaned to his ear. “Yes… you on your four…” his tongue teased the other’s earlobe. “…naked…”

 

THE END 

 

 

A.N. Soooo here's the last part! Everyone's happy!!! :D  
Satoshi's parents turned out really 'weird' but in an interestingly good way I think and Ohmiya could have their sexy moments freely! ;) I just wanted to add Satoko - I think Ohno looks amazing as Satoko in reality - and well I needed Nino to take control for a bit! XP  
We also had the appearance of horny as always Junba! lol And we found out about the video! XDDD  
As for the last part I rewrote it! I just coulnd't avoid sweet potatoes! loooool

There's also an epilogue coming! That because of [](http://littlebadlei.livejournal.com/profile)[**littlebadlei**](http://littlebadlei.livejournal.com/) 's and [](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/profile)[**shoyuko_audris**](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/)' crazy ideas! You'll see! ;)

Anyway I hope everyone who followed this story from the beginning to feel satisfied! ;D  
I love Ohmiya and I might come soon with another one!!!!

 

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!


	14. Do you need anything else, Sir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun, Masaki and Nino are three friends who dream to have their debut as a band. But unfortunately they need money. In order not to miss their chance, Nino is decided to take the risk and work for the richest family of their neighborhood. The only problem is that the family's only son is Nino's high school crush and that the position is the one of a maid. Could that solve their problems or create even more?

Title: Do you need anything else, Sir?

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya (main), Junba (side)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor, (slight) Crack

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Jun, Masaki and Nino are three friends who dream to have their debut as a band. But unfortunately they need money. In order not to miss their chance, Nino is decided to take the risk and work for the richest family of their neighborhood. The only problem is that the family's only son is Nino's high school crush and that the position is the one of a maid. Could that solve their problems or create even more?

Disclaimer: Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu and Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan

  


  


  


Epilogue

  


 

“Mooooore… yes… yes… Sato… argnnn… huh…” Nino was panting hard as his boyfriend’s cock brushed his prostate in every single thrust.  
  
“Do you like it like that baby?” Satoshi growled in his ear while Nino wrapped his legs around the other’s waist. “Scream for me” he angled his hips and thrust even harder.  
  
Nino knew that they were both close to release and squeezed his inner muscles to give Satoshi the sensation he needed. It didn’t take more than a couple of thrusts for both to come in soundless gasp, their bodies shuddering heavily experiencing their orgasm.  
  
Satoshi kissed tenderly Nino’s sweaty temples. “So… Enjoyed it being done against the cold wall?”  
  
Nino smiled mischievously but obviously tired because of the intense activity. “Did you hear any complaints?”  
  
“No” Satoshi said, his fingers tracing a love bite he had left on Nino’s nape. “You never complain when I leave my mark on you, baby…” his voice was a bit hoarse. “…but you know I can’t resist your gimmicks…” Satoshi made a step closer. “Interested in following me in the shower? There are a lot of other parts of your body where I would happily leave my mark as well…”  
  
Nino’s mind was elsewhere. “Baby? Are you listening?” Satoshi asked frowning.  
  
Nino shook his head and kissed hazily the other’s lips. “You go baby… I have… to work a bit… ok?” he didn’t wait for an answer. He left Satoshi alone and closed himself into his special room. It was a room that someone could call a small studio as all the music equipment could be found.  
***  
  
Hours passed and Nino remained closed in that room. If he was Satoshi’s muse, the latter was unmistakably his. He picked up the phone and pressed the call button.  
  
“Hey diva! I have just finished composing my solo. I’ll send you a demo in two days. Get prepared for another dose of _sexy_ Nino!”  
  
 _“Why don’t you go with a ballad again? Everyone was crying with ‘Niji’ even Masaki was sobbing at the backstage…”_  
  
“Masaki was crying his heart out when we gathered all together along with his brother and wife and watched a romantic movie… He doesn’t count!”  
  
 _“Whatever! You could make a continuation… like the story goes on… C’mon…”_  
  
Nino raised an eyebrow. “Why J? You decided to go sexy yourself again? What’s the title?”  
  
He could hear Jun sighing at the other end of the line. _“Shake it”_  
  
Nino burst into loud laughs. “I’m sorry… I won’t change! Oh! And if you’re afraid you lose again you can always shake it with Masaki…”  
  
“ _Of course we could baby! We can try those new patterns of modern Kama sutra we were talking about last night_ ” a cheerful voice was heard.  
  
Nino sighed. _Why do I always have to learn more information than necessary with these two?_ “See? He’s already offering himself for compensation… You’re his _Paradise_ … Remember? He dedicated his solo to you! What else do you need?”  
  
 _“Perhaps to be the one who has the role of the sexy king in Arashi?”_ Jun’s irritated voice reached Nino’s ear.  
  
“Well for now, you should be satisfied with being Aibaka’s paradise” Nino laughed and closed the phone.  
  
“I can’t wait to see your face… Sato…” he whispered to himself, smirking as his eyes were locked at the screen.  
……………………………………….  


“I can’t believe they will perform at Tokyo Dome. Don’t you think it’s incredible?” Satoshi turned at his right to see no one. _Where could he be?_  
  
He turned around and saw Sakurai taking a selfie in front of the stadium. Satoshi walked towards his spot. “Sakurai… what are you doing?”  
  
“I’m taking photos Ohno-sama! It’s rare for me to wear different clothes from my butler’s ones so I had to take advantage of it!”  
  
Satoshi raised an eyebrow. “By taking pictures of yourself in front of Tokyo Dome? At least I could have taken it for you”  
  
Sakurai looked at him with a serious gaze. “It’s the selfies that are in fashion. Even Johnny’s idols are doing it!”  
  
Satoshi sighed. “It’s because of the one that has played Kageyama on TV right?”  
  
Sakurai smiled widely. “Yes! He’s my idol… he hasn’t been a butler yet he portrayed it so well… If I met him I would definitely take a selfie with him!”  
  
Satoshi had already grabbed Sakurai’s arm and dragged him forwards. “You can always go to Shibuya and take a selfie in front of the large cm posters of his if you want but now let’s hurry! It’s my baby’s time to shine!”  
***  
  
“Now I want a favor! All tents should be up!” Nino said winking during the mc, making the crowd rave. He was the one that had established the image of the ‘cute brat’ among Arashi: combined dirty language with innocent looks.  
  
“You know what time it is, riiiiiight?”  
  
The fans went all together “Yeeeeeees!”  
  
“It’s time for…” his thumb pointed at himself “Nino-san!”  
  
The lights went off. It was already two hours after the beginning of the concert and the sun was set. He needed it to be dark. Smokes and special lighting made their appearance on stage and then music.  
  
Nino could see his lover standing only a few meters away. _Now let’s see how much you’re able to control yourself dear…_ he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _It’s time…_  
 _***_

Satoshi gasped. On the big screen there were two words: ‘Gimmick game’. _Don’t tell me that…_ he didn’t have the chance to finish his thought. What he saw on stage was enough to convince him. Nino intended to torture him using his own words and actions… _once again…_  
 _***_

I wonder why only I can see how filthy your fingers are.  
So please don't caress my body with those dirty fingers.  
(Why?)  
You should know why. After all...  
  
Nino was making sure his hands were travelling on his body the way that Satoshi loved to caress him. He didn’t want to make too intense eye-contact… he was sure he’d lose this game and no matter what he desired to win.  
  
I wonder why the colors of the city look so beautiful?  
Is it because I've become dirty?  
Is that it?  
  
The song went on and finally reached his favorite part. The last line. He didn’t intend to sing it though… he preferred something more accurate: a live representation. He made sure he was looking straight into his lover’s eyes. _That’s it baby… I’ll make sure you’ll get dirty in public tonight._  
  
At your nape, look… He inserted ostentatiously his middle finger into his mouth, the same that he used when he was asked to prepare himself, licking it in a way that could be caught by the microphone he was wearing and pressed it on his neck, making sure his Adam’s apple was at its best view as well.  
  
As expected, the screams were louder than ever but he didn’t care. His attention was to only one person standing there, piercing him with his dark stare. The song ended. Nino couldn’t be happier. _I hope this time he will keep his promise and fuck me everywhere in the apartment…_  
…………………………………… 

  
“You know what you did was dangerous? It was because you had done such a _paradox_ in the past that you made me jump on you… Remember?” Satoshi was speaking in a dangerously low voice.  
  
Nino could only lick his lips. He was tied up on the bed stark naked, while the other was only wearing his black pair of jeans.  
  
“The other time… you had found me watching an _educational_ video… It’s not the same thing…” he said almost provocatively. He knew he was risking of not being able to walk properly for a couple of days but it worth it.  
  
Satoshi smirked devilishly. “This time I thought of a small innovation. There will be a video but its purpose will not be educational…”  
  
Nino frowned. His gaze followed Satoshi’s hand which was pointing at the library exactly across the room. He gasped. There was no mistake; he could clearly see a small red light blinking. _Oh my Gosh! He wants to make a sex tape…_ His gaze went back to triumphantly smirking Satoshi who, in the meantime, had gotten rid of his trousers leaving his erection to full sight.  
  
Nino would swear that he would come just by that. “You’re cruel…” he said, faking anger “but I love it”. Yes… he loved games…and this type of game was by far his favorite.  
  
Satoshi came on the bed and licked in a torturously slow rhythm a trail from Nino’s toes to his lips, avoiding his already licking cock. Nino could feel Satoshi’s hot breath against his mouth, making him lose his mind completely. His hips jerked up but Satoshi was faster than him, not giving him the satisfaction of skin touch.  
  
The next minute he found himself free. “Be a good boy now and go to the bathroom. Get ready and come back to me…” Satoshi whispered in his ear and bit the tip of his earlobe.  
  
Nino knew that he had to do exactly as he was asked. It was him that had ‘woken up’ Satoshi’s DoS side, so he had no right to complain; especially when he knew what would follow next. He walked towards the bathroom with difficulty. Having a heavy, licking erection wasn’t the best thing for sure but he had to see what Satoshi had prepared. He opened the door and smirked at the sight. _You are one kinky boy… my weird prince…_  
  
The door of the bathroom opened again. Nino made a few steps forward and stood right in front of Satoshi who was pumping himself slowly at the view of his lover. He had sat on a chair so that his profile was exactly in front of the recording camera.  
  
“Does… young master likes what he sees?” Nino said trying to mimic Kazu- _ko’s_ voice. He was standing there, totally exposed, wearing nothing but his old wig and white laced hair band.  
  
Satoshi’s breathing had already become shakier. He tapped his thighs playfully and Nino got the message. His middle finger was for the second time that day in his mouth. After making sure it was wet he traced down his thighs, finding his small hole. He couldn’t help but leave a small scream as he shoved it inside. He could see Satoshi’s eyes locked at it, following its movements, as the hand was working on the hard member. He soon inserted one more. There was pain since there was no lube but he was so turned on that all he wanted at the moment was to bury himself in his lover.  
  
“Come here… _Kazuko…_ ” Satoshi’s husky voice reached his ears and came closer to his boyfriend.  
  
The latter pulled his hand from his own dripping cock to Nino’s making sure it’s covered by the other’s precum as well and placed it in the tiny hole along with the other’s two fingers. Soon, Nino found himself whimpering.  
  
“Just do meee already…”  
  
“Ask it nicely…”  
  
“Aahh.. huh.. pl- please youn- ng master…”  
  
Satoshi gripped Nino’s thighs forcefully, bringing him on top of him with his legs opened widely. “Now my little maid… fuck yourself”  
  
Nino didn’t need to be told twice. He lowered himself, feeling Satoshi’s cock stretching his inner muscles at their limits. They both groaned at the contact. Nino’s hands were holding Satoshi’s nape tightly while the latter’s rested on the other’s slim waist. Nino started pounding himself up and down, riding his lover sensually. His movements gradually turned faster, greedier.  
  
Satoshi knew that from that angle the camera would catch perfectly the beautiful way Nino’s muscles contracted… how his back arched, his head thrown behind, surrendered, as he was, to the sensations he was getting… the way his face was showing all the lust and pleasure…  
  
“Maaster…” Nino managed to utter between his uncontrollable mewling. Satoshi cursed under his breath. The other knew exactly which buttons to press. He knew he was close as his hips were moving against Nino’s moves. His hand traveled between their sticky bodies and grabbed the other’s needy erection pumping it in a matching rhythm with his thrusts.  
  
“I want to feel your weight when you come young master pleaaaaase…” Nino whined, throwing a meaningful gaze to Satoshi.  
  
The latter grabbed him and without getting out of him made them fall together on the floor while bringing Nino’s left leg over his shoulder, so that he could thrust even deeper.  Nino was now whining like a cat and moments later they both came hard, screaming each other’s names.  
  
“Wow...” Nino mumbled in between his heavy panting. “This tape… will ce- certainly be much more educational than the old one…”  
  
Satoshi was on top of him, having his now softening member still inside the other. “I don’t know if this tape is more educational or not but inspiring will certainly be… I will be able to create my special series of paintings: Kazu being surrendered to the pleasure I give him! It will be my _top secret_ ”  
  
Nino smiled and caressed the sweaty hair of his lover. “I love you, you know that?”  
  
Satoshi pecked his nose. “I know but not more than I love _you_ …”  
***  
  
“Tonight is our first anniversary _if_ you remember…” Satoshi said once they were fresh and clean, both lying down on the bed, covered by the sheets.  
  
Nino nuzzled closer to Satoshi’s crook of neck. “I know… The performance was my present you idiot!”  
  
“I got _that_ … What I meant is that I still haven’t given you mine…” Satoshi said as his fingers kept playing with Nino’s hair.  
  
Nino moved a bit so that he could see the other. “What are you talking about? You turned me into your personal porn star! My lower back might be painful at the moment but it surely appreciates it!” he said winking playfully.  
  
“Nino…” Satoshi’s voice had suddenly turned serious. “Please, open your palm”  
  
Nino was confused but still did as he was told. “ _This_ is my present…” he was left dumbfounded. He was making no mistake. It was a key but not a random one. It was the one for Satoshi’s apartment.  
  
“You know I’ve been living on my own since I held my first art exhibition. Well typically not on my own… Sakurai is there as well… but… he’s sometimes crazy and you know I-”  
  
“You’re asking me to live with you?” Nino’s voice was trembling.  
  
Satoshi had turned a bit red but nodded. Nino felt his heart crush against his ribs. He threw his arms around Satoshi’s neck saying no word.  
  
Satoshi smiled sheepishly at Nino’s reaction. “As if young master would let his Kazuko go… Unless… if she does want to…”  
  
Nino cupped Satoshi’s cheeks. He had tears in his eyes but his smile was wide.  
  
“You don’t have to worry about that… Kazuko intends to stick with her young master forever…”  
  


 

OWARI  
  
  
  
  
A.N. Soooo minna here's the epilogue as promised!!! It was more or less all smut but whatever! XP Junba remain the same horny and Sho had his special appearance in double one as a butler and a cameo as his idol self! But he's the selfie king I couldn't avoid it!!! looool  
I wanted to add gimmick game no matter what (english translation cr yarukizero@lj) since it's rare to see a sexy Nino on stage! ;D Aaaand of course horny Ohmiya would have their horny moments!!! ;) ;)  
There was a combination of thoughts so some credit must go to [](http://littlebadlei.livejournal.com/profile)[**littlebadlei**](http://littlebadlei.livejournal.com/) and [](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/profile)[**shoyuko_audris**](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/)! Hope you liked it girls!!! <3

I will definitely miss Kazuko and her young master... That's for sure but I might come with another Ohmiya later!!! :D

 

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 


End file.
